The Jurassic Dead
by JPfan0922
Summary: In a world where an undead epidemic plagues everyone, monstrous beasts known as none other than the dinosaurs from Isla Sorna roam the earth, one young man will fight to keep himself and his brother alive and safe from walkers and the tyrants that walk the earth. I own nothing but my characters. Jurassic park: Universal, Walking Dead: AMC. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and I'm so excited to write it! I hope to upadate this story as much as I can. I love both jurassic park and the walking dead so I figured why not make a crossover? I hope you all love it! I own nothing except for the characters I created. Jurassic Park belongs to Universal entertainment and TWD belongs to AMC television. **

**P.S. The lost world Jurassic park takes place in 1997 but for timeline purposes, I made it take place in 2012. Thanks again and enjoy!**

Prologue:

Boothbay, Maine: July 29, 2012

It was around 4 in the afternoon and Jacob was watching the reports about the T-Rex that nearly destroyed Downtown San Diego. He couldn't help but feel he was to blame. After all, he was on Isla Sorna with Doctor Malcom and his crew when that bastard Peter Ludlow and his Ingen team raided the Island looking to bring the dinosaurs back to San Diego. He had signed up, no he begged Mr. Hammond to let him travel to site B as a Junior Paleontologist, something that his high school had offered him at the beginning of his senior year. Jacob had always wanted to be a Paleontologist. It was his long held childhood dream. Though after traveling to that horrible island, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to be a paleontologist anymore. After all, who needs dinosaur fossils when you could just go to that island and see them in the flesh? Jacob was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the deafening roar of the T-Rex through the dense forests of Isla Sorna.

"Jacob! It's time to head to rehearsal!" his mother yelled from the kitchen. It was time for yet another rehearsal for the Junior theater festival(or JTF for short). Normally, JTF took place in January in Atlanta Georgia, but this year it was in August. Jacob really didn't mind that it took place in the summer, it meant he didn't have to worry about his homework in between practices.

"Alright! Be there in a sec," he called to his mother. On the car ride over to the YMCA, he couldn't stop seeing the velociraptors in his head, watching him. Hunting, him. He didn't even want to think about all of the poor souls devoured by the dinosaurs, especially that guy, Eddy, that saved him and his group from falling over a cliff because of the T-Rex family that nearly pushed them over.

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice.

"You ok Jake?" His mother asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just, fine..." Jacob said as he trailed off a bit.

"You wanna talk about what happened on the island?" His mother asked, with concern.

"No. The more I talk about it, the more it fills my mind with horror. I-I can't stop hearing the sounds that they made. It was terrifying mom. I just, wish I had never gone,"

"Ok hon, whenever you're ready," his mother said

"Bye mom, love ya," he said jumping out of the car.

"Bye Jacob, I'll pick you up around 9 when it gets over," his mother said waving goodbye.

Jacob got out of the car and headed inside the annex where the rehearsal was. He was nervous. It had only been a week since he got back from the island, and he knew people would question him about everything he saw there. The dinosaurs, the island, Ingen.

_"Ingen. The ones responsible for creating this mess,"_ Jacob thought to himself.

He headed inside the Y annex.

"_Well, let's get this over with Jacob. Just a few more more rehearsals, we go to Atlanta, get our piece judged, and we all go home so I can spend the rest of my summer getting my mind off of site B,"_ he thought to himself once again.

After a good long 5 hours of singing and dancing, Jacob was beat. He headed home ready to just marry his bed. He was tired, but at least the exhausting singing and dancing kept his mind off of the island. Little did Jacob (and the entire rest of the world) know, dinosaurs weren't just the only things that would eat people...


	2. Chapter 1: The Outbreak

Chapter 1: The outbreak

**New chapter! For those of you reading, don't worry. I plan to add the dinosaurs very soon. Here you go. This one is a bit sad.**

Atlanta Georgia: August 16, 2012

Jacob and his group of friends/performers were in the huge auditorium along with the other 3,000 people that came to perform. He was getting restless. Even the sound of the huge crowd couldn't get his mind off of the dinosaurs. He couldn't wait until his group went to their performance "pod" as they called it. He just wanted to perform his piece, and go back to the hotel room(which happened to be in the same building as where the festival was being held). Just then his friend Aaron nudged him lightly.

"Hey, you ok man? You don't look so good," Aaron asked.

"Yeah, thanks Aaron. I just need to get some air. If you see my dad, just tell him I went to step outside for a minute,"

"Sure thing man," Aaron said.

Jacob almost forgot that his Dad and stepmom, along with his Half-Brothers, Zachary and Will were here. He was surprised that his dad's whole family was here, considering his dad hadn't shown up or been there for him at any damn point in his life.

"_Huh. Dad and his family actually showed up. I sure as hell am not part of his family. It's because of her,"_ Jacob thought, referring to his stepmom.

"_The only reason they're here is because mom pestered him to come with the whole family. It's not like he would've come anyway. Without mom, he wouldn't have come. __**She**__ wouldn't have let him. But I guess that's why I love my mom. She'd do anything for me, unlike him,"_ Jacob thought to himself sadly.

Jacob's thoughts were interrupted by screaming from the auditorium. Not cheerful screaming like every other year he had been since 2009, but screaming that pierced the ears at the sound of it and sounded like someone was being murdered, only it sounded like hundreds of people were being murdered. He ran into the huge room and what he saw next horrified him. Up on the stage were around half a dozen people _eating_ a man. The things that were eating the man had rotten flesh, and the putrid smell of them traveled all the way to the back of the room where Jacob was. They were missing body parts like arms and legs and one was even missing half of his, or it's body. Just then, a few more of these things seemed to emerge from the crowd out of nowhere. He saw people running in different directions with the things chasing them as well as people being devoured by these things. It reminded him all to much of the dinosaurs eating everyone. One man tripped and fell with the thing right on top of him and bit straight into his jugular spewing blood everywhere while the thing just kept eating him. Jacob couldn't find his group anywhere. He looked around for Aaron too, but couldn't find him. He hoped everyone made it out of the auditorium. Thankfully, he forgot that his group had gone to practice one last time before they performed and they weren't in the room when all this was going down, yet he still had no idea where they were.

Jacob's Next instinct was to run. And he did. He ran as fast as his 6 foot 4 body could carry him until he didn't see or hear any of those monsters. A few seconds later, he got a text from his dad:

**"Jacob! Please tell me you made it out of there! Run as fast as you can to the room! We need to get the hell out of here!"**

He didn't have any time to reply, he ran up to the room, taking the stairs(as there were those things everywhere and his room was only on the second floor) as fast as he could. After what seemed like running forever, he finally made it. When he got to the room, his dad was frantically throwing everything in suit cases.

"Dad, what the Hell is going on? There's people eating each other all over the place!" Jacob yelled in a terrified sate.

"I don't know son, but it's on the news! All I know is we have to get out of here!" His dad said still throwing his stuff into the suitcase. His dad was right. The news headline read: OUTBREAK- HUMANS EATING HUMANS.

"Dad? Where's Jessica and the boys?" Jacob asked with a worried look on his face.

"The boys are in the bathroom. I told them to lock themselves in there until we're ready to leave. Jessica went to load some stuff in the car. As soon as I'm done packing, we're leaving!" His dad explained.

"But dad! We can't just leave the group! They might still be alive out there!" Jacob explained.

"I'm sorry son, but we have to look out for our family now! Here take this!" His dad said to Jacob as he handed him a Glock 17 pistol with the top painted fluorescent orange for hunting his dad had given him on his 16th birthday(how he managed to get it through airport security is unknown).

"No, you're looking out for your family!" Jacob said angrily as he snatched the gun from his dad's hands.

"I've said I'm sorry Jacob, hundreds of times, but this isn't the time!" His dad said after packing the last suit case.

"Now get your brothers and head to the car. Shoot anything that looks like a threat. You hear me?" His dad commanded. Jacob went to the bathroom door to get his brothers,

"C'mon guys, we need to go," Jacob told his little brothers, Will 5, and Zachary 9, almost 10.

"Zach, grab your stuff and meet me by the door. Will, you also-" Jacob was cut off by a loud creaking sound on the adjoining room's door. Jacob watched in horror as the door came crashing down almost on top him but his dad pushed him out of the way, while the door fell on his father and youngest brother who was next to him, and 3 or 4 of those things along with it. Those things wasted no time biting into Jacob's father's neck as well as Will's arm. Zachary screamed in horror while Jacob watched in horror. He wasted no time taking out the things that ate other humans that were eating his father and brother.

"Zach, stay back!" He yelled to his brother. Jacob went over to his youngest brother first who died only a few minutes after he was bitten in his big brother's arms from blood loss.

"No! No! No! Stay with me Will, stay with me! Please! No... NO!" Jacob yelled sobbing as his brother died in his arms, his dying father also sobbing next to him. Jacob had a fairly good idea of what happens if you get bitten by one of these things. He took another bullet and shot Will in the head to stop him from coming back as one of them. He planned to do the same for his dad, but before he could, his dad spoke to him in a weak tone.

"J-J-Jac-Jacob. I love you s-son. I know haven't a-always been there for y-you, but there wasn't a s-single time that I didn't think ab-about you s-son. You've become a st-strong and intelligent y-young man Jacob, and I've enjoyed w-watching you grow u-up, I love you J-Jacob,"

"You saved my life dad! I'm gonna get you out of here! You'll be fine! It'll be alright!" Jacob yelled hysterically.

"I c-can't move son. This is it for me J-Jacob, I'm s-sorry for everything son, f-for everything," His dad said coughing hard.

"I can't just leave you here!" Jacob said.

"Yes you can, and Y-you will. There's n-no other way. Just p-promise me one t-thing,"

"Anything!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Promise me, you'll take c-care of your b-brother. K-keep him alive, and take c-care of yourself," Jacob's the two boys' dad said, his voice getting weaker.

"Of course dad! Of course! I will protect him until my very last breath!" Jacob said.

"Good, good. Y-you've always b-b-been a wonderful son Jacob. I l-love you b-both more than l-life itself... I-love you, I l-l-love y-..." Jacob's dad died from his bite and the blood he lost. Jacob shot him in the head to stop him from coming back. Just then Jessica walked into the room and seeing the dead bodies, she ran in horror but not before stealing the food they had.

_"That bitch! She'd just leave us to die?!"_ Jacob thought angrily. Zach was mortified that his dad and brother were dead and even more so that his own mother abandoned them and with all of their food! Zach started to ball his eyes out and Jacob went to comfort him.

"Sshh, sshh. It's ok Zach, we'll get through this. I promise buddy. I love you, and right now I need to honor dad's wish and keep you alive, so let's get out of here and find somewhere safe, ok?" Jacob said while cradling his brother.

"But, mom took the car keys! She left us Jake! She left us!" Zach said still sobbing.

"I know she did Zach. But that's _not_ what _I'm_ gonna do. Ok? We'll figure something out, I promise," Jacob reassured his brother. Jacob led his brother down stairs. Over the course of only a half an hour, there were at least 50 of the eaters, (that's the name that Jacob came up with for them) in the main hotel lobby. Before they got down the stairs Jacob gave Zach some instructions.

"Ok Zach. When I say run for the exit you run as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you. I promise,"

"You're gonna make me run by myself?!" Zach asked worriedly.

"I can shoot the eaters from behind while you run so we don't get caught up in a bunch of them, understand?" Jacob instructed. Zach nodded.

"RUN ZACH!" Jacob yelled. Zach did exactly as his brother told him. Jacob shot eaters left and right and every which way. He made sure that he steered clear of their hands and mouths. He wasn't about to get eaten and break his promise to his dad. Zach made it to the exit and was waiting for Jacob outside. Luckily, the nearest eaters were in the larger portion of the city and hadn't reached the hotel yet. Jacob managed to push through, but was running low on his current clip. What Zach saw next horrified him. It was his mother. Laying dead on the ground with a bite in the back of her neck and a few on her arms as well. Zach collapsed to the ground and started crying on his dead mother.

"Zach! Get away from her! She might turn!" Jacob commanded. Zach was to traumatized to answer him but he did what his brother asked. Jacob saw the keys and the bag of food next to her corpse. He grabbed both, unlocked the car and put what little belongings they had into the trunk.

"Come on Zach, let's get out of here,"

"Do you think you could shoot her so she doesn't come back?" Zach pleaded.

"I'm sorry Zach. I ran out of bullets taking out the eaters," Jacob lied, feeling like his stepmother got what she deserved. Zach once again broke down and cried. Jacob (being almost 19 and having his license) and Zachary then drove off in search of a place to set up camp for a while, soon to meet a certain group of survivors on the outskirts of Atlanta. As they drove away, Jessica's body stood up as an eater and watched the car drive away, as she walked around aimlessly, brain dead through the parking lot of the all of the calamity with the eaters, Jacob's mind wasn't focused on the island at the moment, but getting his brother to safety was. Little did the two brothers know that eaters weren't the only ones trying to feed themselves. Soon, Jacob's intense knowledge of dinosaurs would keep everyone he meets alive in a world where dinosaurs and the dead roamed the earth.


	3. Chapter 2: The survivors

Chapter 2

Highway outside of Atlanta: August 16, 2012

It had been over 2 hours since Jacob and Zach left the hotel and Zach had cried himself to sleep. Jacob kept his eyes on the road, still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. His dad was dead. His 5 year old brother was dead! He wasn't sure about his stepmom. Should he have put her out of her misery? He felt guilty about lying to Zach about not having enough ammo to do so. It was in his own personal anger towards her that he let her turn. He needed something to get his mind off of all this. He turned on the radio hoping for music, but all he heard were the same reports over and over again about people eating each other, and then the radio cut out, as if all stations suddenly went down.

_"God damn I'm bored,"_ he thought as he was driving on the nearly abandoned highway. All he saw for other signs of life were people driving frantically out of the city, passing him at ridiculous speeds. This only happened with about 3 or 4 cars, but other than that, it was quiet on the road. He needed to find somewhere safe for him and his brother. Feeling even more bored, Jacob looked for a CD or something to listen to. While feeling around, his hand went over a tape titled: Hammond's Memoirs.

_"Ah, why the hell not,"_ Jacob thought as he put the tape into the stereo.

The tape started to play:

_" My name is John Parker Hammond. I was born on March 14th, 1958. What follows is a record of certain events in which I took part, between the years 1981 and 2012, on an island I will call 'Site B'. Site B was not to be a theme park, but a research station. This was where we did the real work,"_ the tape played. Jacob kept listening while still focusing on the road.

"_By 1989, International Genetic Technologies had succeeded in their design, to genetically recreate the dinosaurs. It was an unprecedented accomplishment, the pinnacle of 20th-century science, a work to rank achievements of Galileo, or Einstein. But it was not all so easy or so simple as it appeared. One seldom hears the true story of such events - what happened at the place where the world changed? How it began, what were the reasons, what was the cost?"_

_"I have a pretty good idea of what the 'cost' was. The lives of everyone on both those damned islands that dared to go into the dinosaur infested forests,"_ Jacob thought to himself, still driving. After a long pause, the tape continued some more.

_"A Nobel Prize, or a financial empire awaits somewhere in a darkened room, in a dirty derelict building somewhere in the pacific. It was the flowering of an ambition born 50 years ago - 50 years struggle come to this. When I was little I dreamed of a time when the entire world was covered by an ancient first-growth forest. Great hunters stalked in the cool darkness, among silent, huge columnar trees - oaks, and sequoias. In school they showed me a picture of a swamp, with giant lizards fighting. They said, 'This is the way the world once was, long ago.' They saw the first mornings of the world, and lived through the closing of the first great age," _

Those words by Hammond sent chills down Jacob's spine. The way he talked was soft spoken and almost made him fall asleep. He jolted himself awake to avoid an accident, as the tape continued.

"_I left home at 15, with the rather romantic idea of seeking my fortune. I remember the train ride south, in my best clothes, eating an apple. The entire world before me. When I came to London I had neither fortune nor education nor connections. Nothing!"_

"_It was 1979, and the biotech industry was just beginning to boom. Genetech and BioSyn were making hundreds of millions. The mysterious John Hammond - shady investor, multimillionaire, jovial mad scientist,"_ Jacob chuckled at that a bit, but not so loud that it woke Zach up.

_"An idea brought me awake one morning in New York. I almost didn't write it down. What if a mosquito sucked the blood of a dinosaur, one hundred million years ago. The insect is then covered in tree sap which, over the millennia, becomes amber. The insect is preserved, perfectly. But - you see, here's the clever part - wouldn't the dinosaur blood be preserved as well? The blood holds DNA, a tiny spiral of genetic code. Abra cadabra!"_

"_So that's how he did it. Mosquitos of all things! I knew that, but shouldn't the DNA be so old it'd be impossible to replicate?"_ Jacob Pondered to himself. Just then the tape was interrupted by a man on the radio:

"Hello, hello, is the person who calls still on the air? This is officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting a person unknown, please respond," the voice said

"Wait! Wait! I'm not the same person, but I can hear you!" Jacob said into the car's Bluetooth.

"You're not the same person we just heard. What's your name son, and what is your situation?" The voice on the radio asked.

"My name is Jacob Bishopp, and my brother and I are in desperate need of a place to stay! The hotel we were staying at was completely overrun by those things! Please, wherever you are, do think you could take us in?" Jacob pleaded.

At the survivor camp, the group discussed this matter.

"I don't know Shane. Are you just gonna take this kid in? What if he's dangerous?" Dale asked.

"They're aren't a lota friendly people out there Dale. I say it's worth a shot. Give the kid a chance, and if he's dangerous, we'll let him go," Shane said.

"Alright kid, we're just outside the city up in the mountains. When you get here, we'll all come out and meet you," Shane said.

"Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means! Thank You!" Jacob said now feeling more hopeful. The man on the other end hung up his radio. After Jacob Hung up, Zach woke up.

"Jacob? Where are we?" Zach asked groggily.

"We're on the highway Zach. I think we found ourselves a group to stay with for a while," Jacob said.

"How do you know?" Zach asked with his eyes still droopy.

"I talked to a man on the radio and he said he'd be glad to have us," Jacob said smiling at his brother. Zach smiled back, then stared sadly out the window, still pained by the loss of his mother and father. After about 15 to 20 more minutes of driving, Jacob was able to find the survivor camp. Jacob and his brother hopped out of the car and went to meet their saviors.

"Hey, nice to meet ya kid. Name's Shane, Shane Walsh," the man said reaching his hand out to Jacob.

"I'm Jacob and this is my brother Zachary," Jacob said, shaking Shane's hand.

"Nice to meet you both. Well, let's get you acquainted with everyone else," Shane said. Shane took the two brothers around the camp to meet everyone.

"Jacob? Is it ok if I go play with the other kids?" Zach asked.

"Sure Zach, just stay in sight ok?" Jacob said. Zach nodded and went to go play with the others.

"Always been a social butterfly my brother. Always looking to make some new friends," Jacob said, looking towards his brother.

"That's a good thing nowadays," Shane said.

"Yeah. Yeah it is," Jacob said with sadness in his voice

"Well, I best be gettin' back to watch. Nice to meet you both. Just give me a shout if you need anything," Shane said.

"I will, thanks again Shane," Jacob said. Shane gave him a nod and went to find Lori.

A few hours later...

It was getting dark and Jacob was setting up his tent that one of the survivors gave him for him and Zach. Zach got back from playing with his friends and Jacob gave him some of the food from the bag that they had at the hotel. After eating and getting the tent sent up, Zach fell right asleep in his cot whimpering a bit in his sleep, while Jacob slept on the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about those words that Hammond always used _"Spared no expense,"_ Hammond was a nice guy sure, but to Jacob, he was full of himself. Too overconfident in his company: Ingen. Well, it was no use thinking about anymore. Jacob closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**(Dream/memory)**

Jacob was standing next to Dr. Malcom's Daughter, Kelly, in the tall grass in the wide field on Isla Sorna. They just had to get to the old reception area and catch a helicopter off of this dreadful island. He could hear the screams of Ludlow's team not to far off from where they were. Jacob knew what that meant: Velociraptors.

"Run. As fast as you can. GO!" Dr. Malcom commanded everyone.

Jacob didn't even think twice. He ran through the tall grass next to Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen as they trudged through the tall grass. Jacob kept going and going, but he tripped(though this really didn't happen obviously or he'd be dead). Within a fraction of a second, a raptor saw him, he stood up, and BAM! The raptor had pounced on him. Just then, Jacob woke up, breathing heavily remembering the horrible island once again. He woke Zach up.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" Zach asked half asleep.

"I-It's nothing Zach. Go back to sleep," Jacob said.

"You sure?" His brother asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Jacob said. His brother nodded and proceeded to fall back asleep. Jacob did the same trying not to have anymore dinosaur related dreams for the rest of the night. And for the first time in months, Jacob slept somewhat soundly.

**Ok I know the timeline is messed up again, and your not supposed to see Rick's group for almost 3 months after the outbreak, and the fact that John Hammond was born in 1928 not 58. Again, just for timeline purposes. More dinosaurs coming in the next few chapters!**

**Hammond's memoirs are property of Jurassic Park Trespasser and The Jurassic Time book. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**Chapter 3: The Reunion **

**(Chapter 3 starts after the events of the first and second episode of TWD, and we see Merle handcuffed to the roof)**

Rick's group had left Merle on the roof attached to a pipe, since T-Dog had dropped the key, they were unable to get him out of there, though T-Dog did chain the door closed so the walkers couldn't get at him. Merle began ranting to himself.

"That's right. You heard me, bitch. You got a problem? Bring it on if you're man enough, Or take it up the chain if you're a pussy. You heard me, you pussy-ass noncom bitch. You ain't deaf. Take it up the damn chain of command or you can kiss my lily-white ass. That's right. That's what I said. You heard me. And then this idiot, he takes a swing, You know, and well," Merle said, talking to an imaginary figure. He continues with his rant.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on his face when I punched out his front teeth. Yeah, five of 'em. Pow! Pow! Just like that. Huh. Oh my god. 16 months in the stockade… Oh, that's what them teeth cost me. That was… That was hard time, but by god, it was worth every minute of it Just to see that prick spit his teeth out on the ground. Yes sir, worth every minute," Merle said. He then realizes that he's trapped up on the roof by the chain. Merle started to panic.

"Oh no. No no! No no! No no! God! God! No no! God! Jesus! No no, merciful Christ! No no. No no. God, help me! God! God! Jesus, please! Jesus, please. Help me! Come on now!" He panicked and started to alert the walkers behind the door, as well as some circling pteranodons, which Merle assumed to be Vultures or some other big birds. He was more worried about the walkers behind the door. Merle prays to God as he reaches for the hacksaw close to him.

**(Intro)**

Rick was traveling back with the Atlanta group in the truck, while Glenn was in the mustang, the alarm still going off.

"Best not to dwell on it. Merle got left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back… Except maybe Daryl," Morales said

"Daryl?" Rick asked.

"His brother," Morales said. Rick and Morales heard a car alarm coming from behind them as well as an overjoyed Glenn.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Glenn shouted passing by the truck.

"At least somebody's having a good day," Morales said smiling.

Back at the camp, Jacob was doing whatever he could to help out. He was washing clothes, cooking small meals, helping with the children, and anything else he could do to keep himself occupied. Lori was giving her son, Carl, a haircut while Zach was laying down looking up at the clouds trying to make out what they looked like. Jacob smiled at his brother from a distance, though Zach didn't know it. A few seconds later, Jacob heard what sounded like a car alarm coming from the base of the camp.

"Hey, Dale, can you see what that is?" A man in the camp asked.

"Talk to me Dale!" Shane said.

"I can't tell yet," Dale said.

"Is that them? Are they back yet?" Amy asked.

"I'll be damned," Dale said looking through his binoculars.

"What is it?" Amy asked again.

"Stolen car is my guess," Dale said, still looking through the binoculars.

Glenn popped out of car with everyone scolding him for leaving the alarm on. Shane managed to shut it off after he popped the hood. After the commotion with the car, the truck with the rest of the survivors drove in. Amy's sister, Andrea, ran to her, with Andrea doing the same. Jacob looked over to Carl and Lori with Carl crying as everyone's family ran to one another(Rick is Carl's father for those of you who don't know, and he was thought to be dead at the beginning of the series).

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked Morales

"New guy. He got us out," Morales said.

"New guy?" Shane asked again.

"Yeah. Crazy Vato just got into town. Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello!" Morales called to Rick. Jacob watched as the police officer got out of the car and watched when Lori and Carl ran to him as they hugged and sobbed in each other's arms.

_"So that's guy that Shane said died. Rick... At least he gets to see his family again..."_ Jacob thought to himself. Zach watched as the families reunited with one another, and started to cry. Jacob went to his crying brother.

"Zach, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Carl gets to see his family... I miss mom and dad!" Zach said still crying.

"I know Zach. I know. I know I'm not mom or dad, but I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. I promise. Ok?" Jacob reassured his brother. Zach nodded and went into the tent to read his book. That night, everyone including Jacob gathered around the fire. Rick talked about how he made it out of Atlanta and thanked Shane for keeping his family safe. They then started to discuss the actions of what happened on the roof.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind," Dale asked. Jacob heard about Daryl from the group earlier in the day, and had heard that he was 100% redneck.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me," T-Dog said regretfully.

" I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick said.

"What the hell are they talking about? They handcuffed a guy to roof?!" Jacob thought to himself. He still was nervous around this group since he didn't know too many people here.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy," Glenn said. Jacob couldn't handle anymore of this talk about leaving people behind. They left so many people to die back on Isla Sorna, he didn't want to hear it anymore, so he got up from the fire.

"Hey, heading to bed?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna make sure Zach falls asleep alright. Thanks for the fire. It was nice to meet you all," Jacob said standing up.

"You too, kid. Thanks for your help today. 'Night," Shane said to him.

"Goodnight," The whole group said. Jacob went off to bed while the rest of the group stayed at he fire.

"What's his story?" Glenn asked.

"He found my radio signal on the highway. He was comin' from the big hotel down in Atlanta when he got the message," Shane said.

"The Cobb center?" Andrea asked.

"That's the one," said Shane.

"Well, he seems like a good kid," Rick said.

"He is. I don't know why, but he's been quiet ever since he got here," Shane said.

"He's probably dealt with the same crap we have. He'll warm up to us soon," said T-Dog. And with that, everyone proceeded to head to bed themselves. That night, Jacob actually slept soundly, with no traces of dinosaur themed nightmares to be found.

**The next morning**

Jacob had slept better than he had in days. In fact, he slept until almost 9:00 which was pretty hard to accomplish in a world like this. When he woke up, he noticed Zach was already outside sitting in the sun.

_"Anything is good for him to keep his mind off his mother," _Jacob thought while staring at Zach.

"Morning Jacob," Carol said to him while smiling.

"Morning," Jacob replied back. Just then, Shane arrived in Jeep with what looked like barrels of something.

"Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use," Shane announced.

_"Water! Thank God! I'm so thirsty. He said boil it so that its drinkable. Was he a boy scout too?"_ Jacob thought, reflecting on his own years as a Boy Scout. His thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from the forest. Everyone runs to the origin of the scream with the children running out of the woods, everyone else goes to investigate. Rick grabs a pole, and Jacob grabbing his fluorescent orange pistol, and followed him. When they arrive at the scene, they see a walker eating a deer carcass with an arrow in it. Rick, Shane, Glenn, Jim and Morales proceed to beat the walker's head in while Dale chops its head off with Amy and Andrea looking over to it in disgust.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain," Dale said looking shocked.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim said.

"They're hunting! Just like raptors!" Jacob said out loud. Everyone just looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Just sayin'," Jacob said. More rustling came from the bushes. Preparing for another walker, everyone readied their weapons. Out of the woods stepped Daryl.

"Oh, Jesus," said Dale, somewhat relieved that it was only him. Daryl took a look at the deer and angrily looked at the walker that had bit into its neck.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl said angrily as he kicked the head of the walker.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping," Dale said.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'on golden pond'? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl said insulting Dale. Jacob took another look at the chewed part of the deer.

_"It really is chewed to hell. That thing took quite a chunk out of its neck,"_ Jacob thought. But looking over it again, he noticed something else. There were more bite marks on the rear end and hind legs of the deer, but they didn't look like they were from a walker.

_"Wait a second. These bites on the back aren't as cleanly bit through as the eater bites. These are... Ragged bites. They even look like they're clawed and mauled. This looks like the work of a-" _Jacob was horrified when he thought he knew what it was.

_"A velociraptor?! How is that possible?! Not a lot of animals around a city this big would be hunting like this, but how could it be a raptor?"_ Jacob thought to himself nervously. He decided to keep this to himself. After all, what were the odds of a velociraptor being here and who would believe him? He scolded himself for even thinking about such a thing.

_"You're just paranoid Jacob, that's all," _

Jacob almost forgot the conversation at hand.

"I would not risk that," Shane said referring to the eaten parts of the deer.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do," Daryl said.

"Mmm. Squirrel. Delicious," Jacob said sarcastically. Daryl just gave him a sour look. Just then, the walker head started to move.

"Oh God," Amy said. Daryl then shoots the head with one of his arrows.

"Come on people, what the hell," Daryl said.

"It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?"

Jacob walks back to the camp with the rest of the group still thinking about the bite marks on the deer.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up," Daryl said calling for his brother.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," said Shane.

"About what?" Daryl asked.

"About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta," Shane explained

"He dead?" Daryl asked

"We're not sure," Shane said.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl yelled at Shane.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," Rick said.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Rick Grimes," Rick said

"Rick Grimes, you got something you wanna tell me?" Daryl asked angrily.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there," Rick Explained.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Daryl screamed at Rick. Daryl tried to fight Rick but Shane held him back. Jacob was in the middle of the two and almost got punched in the face by Daryl. After the "fight" Rick explained himself.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others,"

"It wasn't Ricks Fault. I had the key. I dropped it," T said.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked angrily.

"I dropped it in a drain," T explained. Over the next few minutes the group discussed whether or not a guy like Merle was worth saving and who should go. After a few minutes, everyone stared at Glenn, since he was one of the most resourceful guys in the group.

"Oh come on," Glenn complained.

"You know the way. You've been there before… In and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask… I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too," Rick said to Glenn.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane said to Rick.

"Four," T said. Jacob was amazed at how many people he saw stepping up to save one guy, who apparently was the biggest asshole on the planet. He was debating whether or not he should go. At least if he did, he'd be able to get his mind off of what he saw on the deer.

"Make that five!" Jacob said, not actually believing that those words came out of his mouth. Every one just looked at the new guy that volunteered to go on this suicide mission to save a guy he didn't even know.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl said.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T said to Daryl.

"I wanna help too. Ever since I got here, you've all done nothing but care for me and my brother, and I have to repay that. If I don't, I'll never forgive myself," Jacob said.

"I appreciate that Jacob, but are you sure you wanna risk your life for this asshole?" Shane asked.

"I'm positive," Jacob said.

"That's five," Dale said.

"It's not just five. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that Walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp," Shane said to Rick.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns," Rick said.

"Right, the guns," Glenn said.

"Wait, what guns?" Shane asked

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up," Rick explained to the group.

"Damn. That's quite a stash," Jacob said also remembering how much John Hammond hated guns.

"Tell me about. It's quite a stash to loose too," Rick said.

"Ammo?" Shane asked.

"700 rounds, assorted," Rick said. Lori begs Rick not to leave as everyone prepares to head out and Zach does the same with Jacob.

"Please don't go Jacob. I don't wanna lose you too," Zach said sadly.

"Don't worry Zach. I promise I'll be back," Jacob said.

"But why do you have to go? This guy doesn't sound nice," Zach asked his brother.

"Because this group took us in and made sure we were safe, so now we have to make sure everyone else is safe. Even if they aren't a nice person. Besides, this is Daryl's brother and brothers have to look out for each other, just like you and me. Do you understand?" Jacob Asked his brother.

"I guess so. Please come back," Zach pleaded with his brother.

"I will Zach, I promise," Jacob told his brother giving him a hug.

"You be good and stay in sight of Lori and the other adults, ok?" Jacob instructed. Zach nodded and went to his tent to read again.

"Lori, would you mind looking after Zach while I'm gone?" Jacob asked.

"Not at all Jacob," Lori said smiling at him.

"Keep an eye on my husband?" Lori asked smiling at him.

"I'll bring him back. Don't worry," Jacob reassured her. Lori smiled at him and went to the tent to find Carl as the Five men left to find Merle.

Back in the Grimes' tent

"Hey. You know, I bet they'll be just fine," Lori said to her son.

"I'm not worried. Are you?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, a little," Lori said.

"Don't be," Carl reassured her.

"Why?" Lori asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Think about it, mom. Everything that's happened to him so far… Nothing's killed him yet," Carl said, confident in his father's skills. Lori chuckled at this a bit.

"You're right," Lori said, feeling a little less worried. The two of them hugged as they heard the truck driving away.

**Atlanta**

"He'd better be ok or it's your ass officer Grimes!" Daryl said as Rick just ignored him.

"It's my only word on the matter. I told you the geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us," T reassured Daryl. Glenn stopped the truck.

"We walk from here," Glenn said. The group got out of the truck and headed towards the railroad tracks.

**Survivor Camp**

"Dale have you seen Carl and Zach? I told Jacob I'd look after him," Lori asked.

"Shane took them down to the quarry. There was some mighty bold talk about catching frogs," Dale said. Down at the quarry, Shane, Carl and Zach and were catching frogs.

"I'm not getting anything," Carl said.

"Neither am I," said Zach.

"Yeah. Being all wily, staying submerged. Little suckers, they know something's up. That's what's going on. Just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. All right, little frog catchers, look. You two are the… you two are the key in all this, okay? All I'm gonna do is I'm gonna go after one of them, all right, scare the rest of them off. They're all gonna scatter. I'm gonna drive 'em your way, okay?" Shane instructed the two boys.

"What you need to do is you need to round up every bad boy you see, all right? Are y'all with me?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ok!" Carl said

"Oh yeah! I'm ready!" Zach said.

"Hells yeah. Give me your mean face. Yes sir. Are y'all ready?" Shane asked.

"Yeah!" Both boys said in unison.

"Are you ready? Here we go, boys. Here we go," Shane said as he splashing the water around the two young boys. Zach and Carl were both laughing as Shane was sending the water and presumably (to the boys) the frogs.

"All right, they're coming your way. They're coming your way. Go on, get 'em, get 'em. They're coming your way, come on. Catch them frogs. Catch them frogs. They're coming, here the come boys! Get 'em! Get those nets in there and get 'em!" Shane said to the boys as he was splashing around in the water. As the boys were catching frogs, nearby, the women of the camp were working and doing laundry and laughing and reminiscing about everything that they missed. Carol's husband Ed comes over when he hears the laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked, not looking amused.

"Just swapping war stories Ed," Andrea said.

"Yeah," said Amy.

"Is there a problem Ed?" Andrea asked carefully, knowing how abusive Ed is.

"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club," Ed reprimanded them. Lori then comes down to the Quarry looking for Carl and Zach.

"Hey, Carl, what did I tell you about not leaving Dale's sight?" She asked.

"But Shane said we could catch frogs, remember?" Carl said.

"It doesn't matter what Shane says. It matters what I say. Go on back to camp. I'll be right behind you. Zach, you too. I told your brother I'd look after you and I want you back up at camp in sight of Dale ok?" Lori told both of the boys.

"Ok..." Zach said feeling a bit bummed. Both of the boys headed back to camp while Lori and Shane had an argument about Him not going near Lori's family and this made Shane very angry. On the way back to the RV, Zach stepped on something that looked like a bone.

"What's this?" Zach asked Carl showing him the claw.

"Looks like a claw," Carl said.

"Cool! Maybe Jacob will know what type of claw it is when he gets back. He's pretty good with animal stuff, even dinosaurs!" Zach said.

"Your brother is so cool!" Carl said. The two boys laughed and headed back to camp with Lori not far behind them. Later, the girls and Ed get into an argument about him doing his own work and hits Carol. Already angered by Lori, Shane "intervenes" and grabs Ed and throws him to the ground. Shane repeatedly punches Ed's face, with it getting bloodier with every punch as he mutilates Ed's face.

"Shane! Stop! Just stop!" Andrea pleaded

"Stop!" The women yelled.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!" Shane Yelled in his face.

"Y-Yes," Ed weakly tried to say.

"I'll beat you death Ed," Shane said throwing him back on the ground.

Atlanta on the roof

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog and Jacob all arrive up on the roof looking for Merle.

"Merle! Merle!" Daryl called out for his brother.

"Oh my god," Jacob said.

"Is that?" Jacob asked pointing to a severed hand next to a hacksaw,

"No!" Daryl screamed seeing the hand.

"No! No!" He screamed again.

"No!" Daryl screamed one last time sobbing.

**End**

**Ok I know this was kind of a boring and text heavy chapter, but this explained the key points of how the dinosaurs will soon appear and it gives good character development between Jacob and Zach, and it explained Jacob's role in the group. I promise that dinosaurs will appear in the next chapter and how they came to the outside world will be explained, but probably not until mid season 2 or early season 3. Not sure yet. Finally, I'm planning to create a chapter focusing primarily on Jurassic park characters. Most likely Alan Grant, as he will become a primary character later in the series. I hope you all enjoy this story so far and hope you keep reading! Reviews greatly appreciated! Thank you again!**


	5. Chapter 4: Prehistoric Problems

**Chapter 4: Prehistoric Problems**

Chapter starts with the five men up on the roof. After Daryl sees the hand, he turns on T-Dog. Rick stops him and puts a gun to Daryl's head.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it," Rick threatened, still pointing the gun at his head. Daryl put his crossbow down.

"You got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asked. T hands Daryl a do-rag in which he raps up the hand and puts it in Glenn's backpack.

"Looks like the saw blade was too dull for the cuffs..." Jacob said.

"Ain't that a bitch," said Daryl, staring at the blood on the ground.

"He must have used a tourniquet… maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't," Daryl said. The group then sees at trail of blood and they proceed to follow it down into the building. Before Jacob follows them into the building, He notices a rather large shadow casting on the building opposite them. It looked like a massive bird overhead, the same ones that were circling above Merle. This bird had a crest on the back of its head, with a massive wingspan that looked to be about 12-18 feet long.

"No, that-that can't be!" Jacob said to himself.

"A pteranodon?!" Jacob looked horrified. At this point, Jacob was sure he was hallucinating. It was probably nothing. He'd just been out in the sun too long, that's all.

"Hey kid! Come on let's go!" Daryl yelled to Jacob. Jacob forgot what he was looking at and ran into the building with the rest of the group.

**Survivor Camp**

Concerned at seeing Jim digging holes up in the field a few hours ago, and worried that he'll hurt himself, Dale goes to get him to come back to the group.

"Jim? You okay? You keep this up, you're gonna keel over out here. Drink some water at least," Dale asked Jim. Jim ignores him and continues digging. Andrea and Amy return from fishing.

"Oh, baby. Will you look at that? Hey, check it out. Ladies… Because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you," Morales thanked the two sisters.

"Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear," Andrea said.

"Mom, look. Look at all the fish!" Carl enthused.

"Yeah! Amy and Andrea are really good at fishing!" Zach said.

"Thank you," Lori said.

"Whoa!" Carl said.

"Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked.

"Our dad," Andrea said. At the sound of that, Zach felt a sudden sadness loom over him.

"My dad taught me how to fish too..." Zach said sadly.

"I guess dads are good like that," Andrea said to Zach, cheering him up a bit.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Yeah me too," Zach said.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay," Amy said looking at Lori.

"You won't catch me arguing," Lori said smiling.

"I, uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem," Dale said pointing to Jim in the field as Shane walks over to the group.

**Building**

"Merle!" Daryl called out.

"Keep your damn voice down! We're not alone in here, remember?" Jacob said.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out! 'Officer Grimes' over here said so himself!" Daryl said. Coming into another room, the group comes across a stove still lit with Merle's belt resting on top of it.

"What's that burned stuff?" Daryl asked.

"Skin. He cauterized the stump," Rick said.

"Nasty," said Jacob.

"Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle," Daryl said.

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood," Rick said.

"Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap,"

"He left the building? Why the Hell would he do that," Glenn asked. The group looked around for anymore signs of Merle being around the room. Before they left through the busted window, Jacob noticed something in the corner of the room.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob asked walking over to what he saw, as everyone turned to see what he meant.

"Looks like a nest," Glenn said.

"It is, but what kind of animals lay eggs this big?" T-Dog asked.

"I don't know, but it'll make a nice meal for when we find my brother Daryl said. He picks up a few of the eggs and puts them in Glenn's bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't know whose eggs those are!" Jacob cautioned him. Daryl ignored him and proceeded to put the eggs in the bag.

"Hey! Taking eggs from a nest is the worst possible idea you could have right now!" Jacob said.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"They belong to... to some really big birds ok!" Jacob yelled to Daryl. Everyone gave him another confused look. Before Daryl could put them back, they found a shattered window. Jacob didn't want to bother starting something with Daryl, as he was mad enough already.

"Fine take the damn eggs. I hope just hope you know, that this a very bad idea'" Jacob said.

"Still, why would he leave?" Glenn asked again.

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do. Surviving," Daryl said.

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" T dog said.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks. You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard," Daryl said to the whole group.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this. I just came along because I know what it's like to loose a brother. I just wanted to help, but if you don't want it, that's fine by me," Jacob said. Daryl just looked at him and before he could say anything, Rick interrupted his thoughts.

"What about 1,000 dead dumb bastards? Different story?" Rick said to Daryl.

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him," Daryl said. He starts to walk off to find Merle, but Rick stops him.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me!" Daryl yelled in his face.

" I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head,"

"Rick's right. If we're gonna find him, we've gotta stick together," Jacob said.

"I could do that," Daryl said.

"Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?" T said. Everyone agreed and decided to make a plan to grab the guns and get Merle.

**Survivor Camp**

Back at the camp, Jim was still digging the holes. Shane and the rest of the group went over to him.

"Hey, Jim. Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please," Shane said.

"What do you want?" Jim asked, sounding irritated.

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all," Shane said to him, Jim still digging. Jim still hardly payed them any attention.

"Dale says you've been out here for hours," Morales said.

"So?" Jim said as he stopped for a minute to talk to them.

"So why are you digging? Are you digging for dinosaurs Jim?" Shane joked. What Shane said made Zach perk up a bit, remembering his brother's stories of Isla Sorna. Jim wasn't amused, and he continued digging.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone," Jim said.

"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up," Dale said to Jim, trying to coax him to take a break.

"Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. Your scaring my son, Carol's daughter and Jacob's brother," Lori said to Jim.

"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?" Jim said, feeling irritated again.

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what… maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane said, reaching his hand out for the shovel."

"Or what?" Jim said, starting to feel angry.

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you," Shane said.

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you,"

"That was different Jim," Shane explained.

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control!" Andrea said.

"That is their marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?" Jim asked, just wanting to be left alone.

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?" As Shane came near him, Jim swung the shovel at him. Shane then tackles him to the ground, though not hurting him.

"Stop, stop!" Jim pleaded.

"No! No!" Jim broke into tears

"Jim. Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me? Shh. Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay?" Shane said, soft spokenly.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family,"Jim said Sobbing. Hearing this, Zachary broke into tears, and everyone watched as he gave Jim the biggest hug.

"That makes two of us," Zach said sobbing. Jim was surprised at this, but allowed Zach to collapse into his arms and gave him a hug right back. The man and the 9 near old, lay there crying in each other's arms.

**Building**

"You're crazy man! No way!" Jacob said to Glenn, who was preparing to go for the guns.

"You're not doing this alone," Rick said.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much," Daryl said.

"It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast," Glenn explained.

"He's right. We can still stick together, but one person should go for those guns," Jacob said. Glenn then draws a map in the dirt, showing the group the plan.

"Look. That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl and I will go," Glenn explained.

"Why me?" Daryl asked.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun. While Daryl waits here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag," Glenn explained.

"You've got us elsewhere?" Rick asked.

"You and T-Dog, right. You'll be in this alley here," Glenn said.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about me?" Jacob asked.

"We need someone here to hold down the fort while we're gone. If Merle comes back, we don't need him to leave again and if we're not back in an hour, come find us or grab the guns if we haven't gotten to them yet," Glenn said.

"Come find you?! In a city full of '1000 dumb dead bastards?!' Screw that!" Jacob yelled.

"Look, we don't have time argue. Please. And if something happens to us, we need someone to let the rest of the group know," T Dog said.

"Fine," Jacob said, feeling defeated.

"You have us two blocks away. Why?"

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where Rick and T are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here," Glenn explained.

"Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, you seem like you know what you're doing," Jacob said.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn said. Glenn, T, Rick and Daryl all head outside while Jacob stays in the building to wait for them to get back.

"This is ridiculous! I'm capable, I can help, but apparently they don't see that!" Jacob said to himself.

"The same damn thing happens everywhere I go... Everyone always underestimates me..." He said to himself again. Jacob decided that not much could be done about it, so he decided to wait it out. During this time, Glenn grabs the guns, but is captured by a gang and Rick and the two other men make their way back to the building. Meanwhile Jacob is still waiting, fiddling with some pens in the room. He was getting restless.

_"It's been at least an hour already, but I don't know if I should go look for them,"_ Jacob thought to himself. Just then, he heard a clatter from the other room. Worried that it might be a walker, he grabbed a baseball bat he found on the street. Jacob walked into the other room and heard a curious sound, that sounded like a low pitched squeak.

"Hello?" Jacob called. When he called out, a small animal popped out. Jacob immediately recognized the animal. It was compsognathus! So he was right. He hadn't been hallucinating about seeing dinosaurs. It was real!

"What?! How in the hell?" Jacob questioned himself. Then he realized something: that nest belonged to a much bigger dinosaur. At first he was dumbfounded at how a dinosaur could have gotten to the main land.

_"Georgia is nowhere near Isla Sorna, or Costa Rica for that matter!"_ Jacob thought to himself. Before he could react, five more compys popped out of some rubble in the corner of the room. They started to creep closer to Jacob and he backed up a bit at this, then one of the miniature dinosaurs nipped him in the ankle.

"Ow you bastard! That hurt," Jacob said. A few more of them tried to follow the first compy and went after Jacob's ankle again.

"Hey! Get back! Get away!" Jacob said backing farther away from them. To make them back off, he swung the bat at them, and stomped at them, and they backed off. When Jacob started to walk away, they came charging at him again, so Jacob ran into the other room and shut the door.

"Jesus, I forgot how annoying those things were. Like a damn prehistoric chicken," Jacob said. He could still hear the compys banging on the door for a few minutes, and then stopped a few minutes later. He was stunned. He still couldn't actually believe that he had seen dinosaurs. He had to tell the group this time. He wasn't sure when to do it though. Maybe he'd do it when they got back. Still trying to comprehend it, Jacob looked out the window and saw Rick returning with the guns with Daryl, T and a another young looking kid, but no Glenn.

**Survivor Camp**

Back at the camp, Jim is tied to a tree with his face bright red.

"Jim, take some water?" Shane asked, offering him water.

"Alright," Jim said, taking the water, Shane pouring some on his head.

"How long you gonna keep me like this?" Jim asked.

"Well, yeah. Until I don't think that you're a danger to yourself or others," Shane said.

"Sorry if I scared the two boys and your little girl," Jim said to Lori.

"You had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you," Lori reassured him.

"You're not scared now, are you?" Jim asked the two boys.

"No," both boys replied.

"Your mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all," Jim said to Carl.

"Jim, do you know why you were digging? Can you say?" Dale asked.

"I had a reason. Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night. Your dad was in it. So was your brother. You were too. You were worried about him. Can't remember the rest. You worried about your dad and your brother?" Jim asked Carl and Zach.

"They're not back yet," Carl said.

"We don't need to talk about that," Lori said.

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all. That man, he is tough as nails. I don't know him well but… I could see it in him. Am I right?" Jim said to Carl.

"Oh yeah," Shane said.

"And your brother, I don't know him well either, but he's a good kid. He helps people too. He'll be back," Jim said to Zach.

"I know he will," Zach said giving him a hug once again.

"All right. Who wants to help me clean some fish, huh?" Shane said.

"Sweet! Come on Sophia, Zach," Carl said. Sophia, Carl, and Zach follow Shane, with Carol joining them.

"Stay with Carol, alright? You too Zach," Lori said. Both boys nodded and Lori went back to see Jim.

"You keep those boys close. You don't ever let them out of your sight," Jim said. Lori nodded and went to join Shane and the kids.

**Building**

"Whoa, whoa,whoa! Where the hell is Glenn? Who the hell is this guy?" Jacob asked.

"They took Glenn. This little bastard and his little bastard homie friends!" Daryl said angrily.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went," Rick said staring at the man.

"I ain't telling you nothing," Miguel said.

"What the hell happened back there?" T asked.

"I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me," Daryl said.

"You're the one who jumped me, puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault," Miguel said.

"They took Glenn. Could have taken merle too," Daryl said.

"Merle? What kinda hick name is that? Wouldn't name my dog Merle," Miguel said. Daryl goes to kick Miguel but Rick holds him back. Daryl shows Miguel Merle's hand.

"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl said, pulling out the hand.

"Really man?" Jacob said, disgusted.

"Yeah really. Start with the feet this time," Daryl said.

"The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out," Rick explained.

**Guillermo's hideout**

"You sure you're up for this?" Rick asked T.

"Yeah," T said

"Ok," Rick said. Rick hands T a sniper rifle as he heads up to the roof in case the deal goes south.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know," Daryl threatened. Jacob just shook his head.

"G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know," Miguel said.

"Who's G?" Jacob asked.

"Guillermo. He's the man here," Miguel said.

"Okay then. Let's go see Guillermo," Rick said darkly. The doors to the hideout open up and Guillermo walks out. Rick and Guillermo discuss the terms of getting Glenn back.

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion," Rick said.

"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me," Guillermo said.

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides," Rick said.

"Who's that dude to you anyway? You don't look related," G asked.

"He's one of our group," Jacob said.

"I have one of yours, you have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade," Rick said.

"Doesn't sound even to me," G said.

"My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point, where's my bag of guns?"

"Enough of this negotiating! Just give us our man!" Jacob said starting to get impatient.

"Why don't you shut that kid up before Felipe does it for you," G said.

"You sunuva-" Jacob was cut off as he started to walk towards G. Rick held him back.

"Guns?" Rick asked.

"The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns," G explained.

"You're mistaken," Rick said.

"I don't think so," G said.

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns," Rick said.

"The bag was in the street. Anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word? What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now and I take what's mine?" G said.

"How about a sniper bullet through your head?" Jacob said, feeling irritated, pointing to T up on the roof.

"Come on, man. Make the trade. Please," T said to himself up on the roof. Then, two men appeared up on the roof with Glenn.

"I see two options. You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood," G said. And with that, G walks back into the hideout with his men, and Rick and the group head back to the building to discuss a plan of action.

"Them guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You're gonna give that up for that kid?" Daryl asked.

"If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I might agree. But you think that Vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?" T asked.

"Are you guys honestly being serious? You'd give up Glenn just for some stupid guns?" Jacob asked, still irritated.

"Of course not. What life I have I owe to him. I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I," Rick said.

"So you're gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked.

"I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you three here. You should get out, head back to camp," Rick told them. He divides half the guns among the group and keeps the rest in the bag.

"And tell your family what?" T Dog asked,

"I'm not going anywhere man. You need all of here. Besides. I owe you guys. I'm willing to help, no matter what it is," Jacob said. Rick nodded.

"Hey guys? I need to tell you something and it's gonna sound odd," Jacob said.

"We don't have time. We need to get Glenn, and get the hell out," Rick said.

"It's important Rick," Jacob said.

"Right now, this is more important," Rick said.

"But-" Jacob was cut off.

"We do not have time. Now let's go," Rick said.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," Jacob said, frustrated. He was annoyed and slightly worried that they wouldn't listen to him about the dinosaurs. The group prepares to head to G's hideout, guns and Miguel in tote.

**Hideout**

Rick and the group head inside the hideout.

"I see my guns but they're not all in the bag," G said.

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that," Rick said.

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, ese. All right? Unload on their asses, ese," Felipe said.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation," G said.

"No, I'm pretty clear," Rick said. Rick cuts Miguel free.

"You have your man, I want mine," Rick said.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?" G threatened.

"No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded," Rick said. Everyone on both sides cocked their guns and aimed them at each other. Jacob pulled out his fluorescent orange pistol and aimed it at Filipe.

"Well here we are," Rick said. Suddenly, an old woman walked out. It was Felipe's grandmother.

"Abuela, go back with the others… now," Felipe said.

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl Yelled.

"Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay? This is the not the place for you right now," G said.

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff. Carlitos didn't find it. He needs his medicine," She said.

"Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you," G said. After a few minutes, Abuela takes Rick's group to see Glenn after G lets them through, since she was there.

**Nursing Home**

"Abuela, por favor. Take me to him," Felipe said. When the group arrives inside, they find that the Vatos are taking care of a group of old folks. They see Glenn helping a man with his asthma.

"What the hell is this?" Rick asked.

"An asthma attack. Couldn't get his breath all of a sudden," Glenn said.

"No shit," Jacob said.

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man," T said. Rick goes over to Guillermo.

"Could I have a word with you? You're the dumbest son of a bitch I ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you!" Rick said.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't go down that way," G said.

"If it had, that blood would be on my hands," Rick said.

"Mine too. We'd have fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we've had to. Protect the food, the medicine… what's left of it. These people, the old ones… the staff took off, just left 'em here to die. Me and Felipe were the only ones who stayed,"

"Jesus..." Jacob said.

"What are you, doctors?" Rick asked.

"Felipe's a nurse… a special care provider. Me, I'm the custodian," G said.

"What about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked.

"The Vatos trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay. It's a good thing too. We need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind… plunderers, the kind that take by force,"

"That's not who we are," Jacob said.

"How was I to know? My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage… appearances," G said.

"Well, we're sorry anyway," Jacob said.

"No hard Feelings," G said. Rick then divides the guns 50/50 among the two groups, and they head back to the truck to get back to get to the camp.

**Atlanta**

Rick and the group arrive at the spot where the truck was, but find that it's gone.

"We left it right there. Who would take it?" Glenn said.

"Merle," Rick said.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp," Daryl said.

**Survivor camp**

"Pass the fish, please," A man said.

"Man o man, that's good. I miss this," Another man said.

"I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy," Morales asked Dale.

"That watch," Morales said.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked.

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass," Morales joked. Everyone laughed.

"I've wondered this myself," Jaqui, T's Wife, said.

"I'm missing the point," Dale said.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while," Jaqui said.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch," Morales said.

"Time… it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it,' Dale said intently.

"You are so weird," Amy said. Everyone laughed. Just then, Dale spoke to Zach.

"I recognize your brother, Zach. He was with Dr. Malcom on that Island full of dinosaurs, right?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, he was. He doesn't like to talk about it though. But he's a real dinosaur expert. How'd you know that?" Zach asked.

"Everyone knows. It was all over the news that a freaking T-Rex completely destroyed San Diego," Amy said.

"Everyone that was on the island was listed. I know Dr. Grant fairly well, too. Him an I go way back," Dale said.

"To think that dinosaurs actually live in the world now," Jaqui said. Everyone continued talking by the fire and Amy gets up to use the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here…" Amy said. Everyone laughed.

**Tent**

"Thought I told y'all to leave me the hell alone, didn't I? Hey! What'd I say?" Ed asked the unknown figure. When he opened the tent, a walker burst in and bit him fatally in the neck, and then others piled on top of him and started to eat him.

"We're out of toilet paper?" Amy asked. Just then, the group heard an ear piercing screech. Everyone looked on in horror as what appeared to be a giant lizard, which turned out to be a velociraptor, pounced on Amy and bit her straight in the arm, nearly tearing it off and taking a lot of skin. Just then, two more raptors came out of the woods. The one that attacked Amy wasted no time running to another survivor and tackling them. After the raptor was done with Amy, A walker came up and bit Amy fatally on the neck.

"What the hell are those things?!" Shane yelled.

"Velociraptors!" Screamed Zach.

"Mom!" Carl screamed.

"Carl!" Lori screamed.

"Zachary! Get over here!" Lori screamed. As Zach was running, one of the raptors nearly pounced on him, but Shane used his shotgun and shot it in the leg.

"GO! GET TO LORI!" Shane yelled. Zach ran as fast as he could to get on top of the RV where Lori and Carl were. Hearing the gunshots, Rick, T, Glenn, Daryl, and Jacob run faster towards the camp.

"Oh my God," Rick said.

"Go! Go!" Yelled Glenn. After Morales and some of the other survivors take out more walkers, Rick and the rest of the group get back to the camp. Jim kills the walker that bit Amy. When Jacob sees the velociraptors, all the memories of Isla Sorna start to flood back.

"No, No, No, No! This isn't happening! ZACH! ZACHARY!" Jacob panicked. He couldn't believe his eyes. Velociraptors. It all added up. The bite marks on the deer, the nest in the building and the compys. Jacob took his Pistol and fired at the Raptors multiple times, until he killed the one that Shane shot in the leg.

"Up here! On top of the RV!" Zach called to his brother.

"Baby! Carl!" Rick screamed.

"Get to the RV!" Jacob screamed. Back with Amy, Andrea was kneeling by her sister.

"Amy. I don't know what to do, Amy. Oh, Amy. Oh no no," Andrea sobbed. While Andrea was caring for Amy, Jacob and Glenn killed the rest of the Raptors after the walkers were all dead. Jacob kept firing on the dinosaur long after the raptor was dead.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax, relax, it's dead Jacob," Glenn said putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob fell on his knees and broke down into tears, Zach running next to him, crying as well.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Andrea sobbed. As Amy passed away, Jim stared at her dead body.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes," Jim said. As everyone was staring at the dead walkers and the gunned down dinosaurs, Jacob stared at their carcasses, still sobbing.

"They should have stayed in the ground,"

**End**

**This one took me quite a long time to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm planning to do separate seasons of this, for example: The Jurassic Dead season 2, 3, etc. I can confirm that a chapter dedicated to Dr. Grant will be coming. Thanks again for reading, and please feel free to review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: Hope

**Chapter 5: Hope**

Episode starts with Rick looking over the hill at Atlanta, speaking to Morgan on the radio.

"Morgan, I don't know if you're out there. I don't know if you can hear me. Maybe you're listening right now. I hope so. I found others… my family, if you can believe it. My wife and son, they're alive. I wanted you to know that. There's something else you need to know. Atlanta isn't what we thought. It's not what they promised. The city is… Do not enter the city. It belongs to the dead now. We're camped a few miles northwest, up by a big abandoned rock quarry. You can see it on a map. I hope you come find us. But be careful. Last night walkers, and this is hard to believe, but... But dinosaurs, velociraptors came out of the woods. We lost people. Watch yourself, Morgan. Take care of your boy. I'll try you again tomorrow at dawn," Rick spoke into the radio.

**Survivor camp**

Back at the camp, Andrea kneels motionless over her dead sister.

"I'm so sorry. She's gone. You got to let us take her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can," Lori said to her softly. Andrea was still to stunned to hear anything she said. The survivors of the attack start to clean up, burning the walker bodies, and even the velociraptor carcasses, and burying the dead from their group. Daryl swings at dead walkers' heads with a pickaxe as Glenn and T-Dog throw bodies in a fire.

"How did this happen?" Jacob said meekly.

"How did velociraptors? I-I don't understand? Everything from the Goddamn island is all coming back. Just...how?" Jacob questioned himself. Glenn overheard him talking.

"Hey. You ok?" Glenn asked him.

"I don't know how to answer that. I told Daryl not to take those eggs, but no. Nobody listens to the stupid teenager. He just had to take them. That's why they attacked. We had their eggs. No why would you listen to me. Not like I'm the only dinosaur expert in the group or anything," Jacob said irritated and dumbfounded.

"Hey. We'll get through this, ok? These dinosaurs, or whatever they are, just attacked. It wasn't your fault. Ok? Now like you said, you're the dinosaur expert here, so what do we do with the dead raptors?" Glenn reassured him.

"We shouldn't burn them. If there's any other dinosaurs around, they'll smell the burning raptors if they're hunting. We bury them," Jacob explained.

"Ok. We'll bury the, in the field along with our people. Give me a hand with them, guys?" Glenn asked T and Jacob.

"Sure," T said. Jacob didn't say anything. He picked up the scaly body of the dead raptor. It sent chills down his spine. It was scaly, but not slimy like a lizard, much to earlier thought they were lizards, when it turned out, they're more related birds. Glenn gave him a pat on the shoulder after they buried the raptors, and returned to the rest of the group to see Andrea still kneeling by her sister.

"She still won't move?" Rick asked

"She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?" Lori asked concerned.

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it same as the others," Shane said.

"I'll tell her how it is," Rick said. He walks over to Andrea and she pulls a gun on him.

"I know how the safety works," she threatened.

"All right. Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Rick said as he backed off. The group the discusses what to do with Amy since she hasn't turned yet.

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb," Daryl said.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance," Daryl said.

"For God's sakes, leave her be!" Jacob said. They still have no idea what to do with her as Morales and Daryl and a few other survivors carry more dead bodies to the fire, but Glenn stops them.

"What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. Our people go over there," Glenn said.

"What's the difference? They're all infected," Daryl asked.

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there," Glenn yelled.

"You reap what you sow," Daryl said.

"Just shut up," Jacob said.

"Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this coming," Daryl said.

"Hold up. _You_ took those eggs from the nest back in Atlanta. You're the whole reason why the velociraptors attacked for Gods sake! You stole their eggs; their children. And because you took them, they felt it necessary to attack us! And since we still have the eggs, they'll be following us until they get them back. So before you go blaming anyone, maybe you ought to look in a mirror!" Jacob fumed. Jacob then angrily walked away to find his brother. Back with the rest of the group, Jaqui noticed something on Jim's shirt.

"Are you bleeding?" Jaqui asked.

"I just got some on me from the bodies," Jim said.

"That blood is fresh. Were you bit?" Jaqui asked again.

"No. I got scratched during the attack," Jim said.

"You got bit," Jaqui panicked.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim!" Jaqui yelled to the camp. Jim struggles as they hold him down and it is revealed that he has a deep bite in his stomach.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim kept saying. Later, the guys, Lori and Jacqui are talking about Jim's case.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it!" Daryl said.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it," Daryl said.

"I hate to say it… I never thought I would… but maybe Daryl's right,

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or one of those big lizards," Rick said.

"Actually, they're-" Jacob tried to say that they're actually birds, but Glenn stopped him.

"I'm not suggesting…" Dale trailed off.

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick asked the group.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be," Daryl said.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure," Rick suggested.

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane said skeptically.

"What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?" Rick asked.

"Man, that is a stretch right there," Shane said.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…" Rick said.

"I do too. If it means getting to safety, I say it's worth a shot. I also have to know why the dinosaurs are running around the cities," Jacob said.

"Okay, Guys, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning," Shane suggested.

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction," Lori said.

"Yeah, 100 miles of walkers and most likely dinosaurs," Jacob said.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there," Shane said.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick said.

"What ever you guys decide, I'll go with you. I just wanna keep my brother safe. But, just think of the whole group when you make a decision, okay?" Jacob said.

"Of course," Rick said.

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl yelled as he grabbed a pick axe and ran over to Jim.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Shane yelled.

"We don't kill the living," Rick said, pointing his gun at Daryl's head.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head," Daryl said.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on," Shane said. Daryl put the pick axe down. Rick then takes Jim to the RV where no one will bother him. Andrea puts the necklace she found in Atlanta around her dead sister's neck, when she soon turns, and Andrea shoots her in the head. At the same time, Carol puts a pick axe through Ed's head to stop him from turning. The group of survivors later gather around for a funeral. Andrea is preparing to bury Amy.

"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it!" Andrea cried.

**Survivor Camp**

"Burying other people is bad enough, but the thought of one of us…" Rick said sadly.

"Are we safe now, dad? Now that we're together?" Carl asked.

"I won't leave again. I promise you that. Not for anything. Now give me a chance to discuss some things with your mom, okay?" Rick said. Rick and Lori discuss Shane blaming him for leaving to get the guns, and whether or not the CDC is a good idea. Meanwhile, Jacob talks to his brother.

"Jacob? Are we going somewhere else?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. We're not sure where yet, but yeah, we are. Whatever the group decides, that's what we'll do," Jacob said.

"What if we went off on our own?" Zach asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Zach. I can't keep you safe by myself. If it weren't for Rick bringing back those guns, I don't know if anyone would have made it. Like it or not bud, we need these people, and they need us, with everything that just happened," Jacob said.

"But I thought we were heading back to Maine to find your mother?" Zach asked.

"We were, I know that. But like I said, I can't keep you safe by myself. Maybe after we get to the CDC or Fort Benning, whatever the group decides, we can see if anyone will head to Maine with us. Ok?" Jacob explained.

"Okay," Zach said with a smile on his face.

"I love you Zach. I know it hasn't been a long time since Dad... But he would be so, so proud of the brave young man you're becoming, Zach. I love you," Jacob said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too big brother," Zach said. The to brothers hugged and went to rejoin the group.

**RV**

"His fever is worse," Carol said, referring to Jim.

"You need anything?" Lori asked him.

"Uh, water. Could use some water," Jim said. Lori and Carol go to get Jim water, and Rick comes in to sit next to him.

"You save a grave for me?"

"Nobody wants that," Rick said.

"It's not about what you want. That, uh… that sound you hear, that's God laughing while you make plans," Jim said weakly. Jim starts to groan and becomes delirious.

"Watch the mangroves. Their roots will gouge the whole boat. You know that, right? Amy is there swimming. You'll watch the boat, right? You said you would," Jim asked.

"I'll watch the boat. Don't worry," Rick said.

"Okay," Jim said weakly.

**Survivor Camp**

Shane, Rick, and Dale do a sweep of the forest surrounding the camp, and Shane has his gun set on Rick but he puts his gun down after Dale walks up.

"Jesus," Dale said.

"I know. Gonna have to start wearing reflective vests out here. Seriously. Come on, man. Come on, man, let's go. Nothing out here," Shane said. Dale watches Shane walk away feeling worried.

Survivor Camp

"I've been, uh… I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no… There are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning," Shane said to the group.

"So... CDC it is then?" Jacob asked.

"CDC it is," Shane said.

"Okay then," Rick said.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning, Rick was talking to Morgan again on the radio.

"We're moving out, leaving the quarry. If you heard me yesterday, you may be coming here. If you are, we'll be gone by the time you arrive. I'm leaving a note and map behind for you taped to a red car so you can follow our trail. We're heading to the C.D.C. If there's anything left, it's got to be there, don't you think? Morgan… I hope you were right about that place. I need you to be,"

**Survivor camp**

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" Shane explained.

"We're, uh… We're… we're not going," Morales said.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people," Morales said.

"But, you'll have nobody out there to watch out for you," Jacob said.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family," Morales said.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"We talked about it. We're sure," Morales said.

"Alright. Shane," Rick said. Rick hands Morales a gun, and Shane gives him the ammo. Everybody Hugs and says their goodbyes as Morales and his Family prepare to leave.

"What makes you think our odds are any better? Come on. Let's go. Let's move out," Shane said to the rest of the group. Morales drives off in the other direction while the rest of the group head towards the CDC. Dale is driving his RV, while Jacqui takes care of Jim, who is in pain, and Glenn is next to Dale. Rick is driving a car with Lori by his side, Carl and Sophia on the backseat, followed by Shane's car, T-Dog's car with Andrea, Daryl's car with a motorcycle on the back, and Jacob in his van with Zach in the back seat. He is listening to more of John Hammond's Tapes.

"_I took my idea to the two Stanford geneticists, Norman Atherton and Henry Wu. Norman was tops in the field, a man of my generation; Henry, his protégé. Sunlight angled down through the dusty air of Norman's office. I leaned against a solid oak table as I outlined my plans for International Genetic Technologies. I met with a group of Japanese investors, Hamaguri and Denaska. In the end, only the Japanese had the patience for my 8-year plan,"_ Jacob didn't say anything. He couldn't stop seeing the raptors from the attack in his head. The brutality of it when it nearly ripped Amy's arm off, kept playing in his head. He listened some more, only this time Zach was awake and was able to hear it, but didn't say anything.

"_The first task was genetic recovery - acquiring Jurassic or Cretaceous amber, extracting preserved DNA, and reassembling the completed sequences. 'Bringing it up the well,' we called it. The tiny amber jewel held and ancient world. Jurassic DNA is rather thin on the ground in our times - and in 1980 there was no way to be sure it existed at all. My agents brought insect-bearing amber from the shores of the Baltic Sea, from African bazaars, from museums in Warsaw and Leningrad, even New Jersey. I spared no expense, permitted no failures. If we succeeded, the InGen technology would be historic. We were planning to conquer time's power over life, its power to extinguish and erase. It would change all of our lives, as profoundly, as irrevocably as the atomic bomb,"_ The tape said.

_"There it is again... 'Spared no Expense'..."_ Jacob thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by one honk of the horn, signaling that they needed to stop. The reason was, the radiator hose in the RV burst, so the group stops on the side of the road.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van," Dale said.

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape," Dale said.

"I've got some in my car. I'll go get it Jacob said.

"I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky," Shane said. Jaqui got out of the RV.

"Y'all, Jim… It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore," Jaqui said.

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back," Shane said.

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up," T said.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back," Shane said. Jacob comes back with the duct tape and gives it to Dale for him to fix up the hose.

**Inside RV**

"We'll be back on the road soon," Rick said to Jim.

"Oh no. Christ… My bones… My bones are like glass. Every little bump… God, this ride is killing me. Leave me here. I'm done. Just leave me. I want to be with my family," Jim sobbed.

"They're all dead. I don't think you know what you're asking. The fever… You've been delirious more often than not," Rick said.

"I know. Don't you think I know?" Jim asked.

"I'm clear now. In five minutes I may not be. Rick, I know what I'm asking. I want this. Leave me here. Now that's on me. Okay? My decision. Not your failure," Jim said in serious pain. Rick goes outside to discuss Jim's fate with the rest of the group.

"It's what he says he wants," Rick explained.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be. I would say yes," Rick said.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer," Dale said.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that," Shane said.

"It's not your call, either one of you," Lori said.

"Lori's right. It's his decision. If he wants to die peacefully in the woods, you can't deny him that," Jacob said. Everyone agrees and they decide to bring him outside. Rick and Shane lean him against a tree in the shade.

"Hey, another damn tree," Jim chuckled.

"Hey, Jim… I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this," Shane said.

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice," Jim said, looking up at the trees.

"Okay. All right," Shane said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight," Jaqui said. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and heads back into the RV. Zach comes up to him and hugs him.

"I hope you see your family soon. Say hi to mine for me," Zach said with tears in his eyes, still hugging him.

"I will Zachary. I promise I will. You remind me so much of my boys. Take care of your brother for me, ok?" Jim said sadly. Zach nodded and gave him a hug one more time and went back to his brother's van. Rick comes up to him and offers him a gun.

"Jim, do you want this?" Rick asked him.

"No. You'll need it. I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim said, slowly descending into unconsciousness.

"Oh. Hey. Thanks for, uh, for fighting for us," Dale said, smiling at him.

"Okay," Jim said. Everyone then said their final goodbyes, got back in their vehicles, and drove away. As the group drives away, Jim passes away, with a smile on his face, and the breeze on his body.

**CDC**

At the CDC, we see Dr. Edwin Jenner documenting his thoughts, and Dr. Henry Wu conducting research on the disease. The two men are the only remaining scientists left at the CDC.

"Jenner here. It's day 194 since wildfire was declared and 63 days since the disease abruptly went global. Dr. Henry Wu and I are the only two scientists left. There's no clinical progress to report. Item… Wu finally got the scrubbers in the east sector shut down to save power. Wish we could have done it a month ago, but it took us that long to figure it out. Too bad I never studied engineering. Could have saved a lot of amps. Item… I'm still not sleeping well. Can't seem to keep regular hours. Living underground doesn't help, not knowing if it's day or night. I'm just feeling very off-kilter," Jenner spoke into the camera.

"Wu went to scout for supplies yesterday. Said he saw a tyrannosaur on his way back. He says that the dinosaurs have finally broken out of containment. As if we didn't have enough to worry about. Well, back to work. What ever work we have left I suppose," He spoke into the Camera. In a biohazard suit, Jenner passes through an airlock into a laboratory. He opens a tissue sample labeled TS-19 and begins an experiment. Reaching for a beaker, he accidentally knocks corrosive fluid on the tissue. An alarm sounds as Jenner runs to a decontamination chamber and strips his suit.

"Alert status. Air qualifiers indicate corrosive fumes. All personnel must clear the room. Corrosive element is deemed poisonous if inhaled. All personnel clear. Full decontamination in effect," The computer voice said.

"No!" Jenner yelled. From the safety of the airlock, Jenner watches helplessly as the lab, and all of the remaining TS-19 samples, are engulfed in flames which is an automatic safety protocol.

"Full decontamination complete," the computer said. Later, Jenner is seen drunk in the video camera again.

"The TS19 samples are gone. The tragedy of their loss cannot be overstated. They were our freshest samples by far. None of the other samples we gathered even came close. Those are necrotic, useless dead flesh. I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I bet there isn't a single son of a bitch out there still listening, is there? Is there? Except for Wu. But all he seems to care about are those damn dinosaurs. Fine. Saves me the embarrassment. I think tomorrow I'm gonna blow my brains out. I haven't decided. But tonight, I'm getting drunk," Jenner said into the camera.

"Speaking of which, how far do you think I can chuck this, huh? Pretty far I bet," Jenner said, referring to the bottle of alcohol. He throws the bottle against the wall and it shatters.

"What the hell was that?" A voice called from the other room.

"The last of my patience," Jenner said drunkly.

"Oh! It is out of the stadium!" Jenner yelled. Wu shook his head.

**Outside CDC**

The caravan arrives outside the compound. Surrounding the building are a lot of corpses, as well as swarms of flies. Rick's caravan approaches the CDC, where hundreds of bodies lay dead on the ground. The group quietly approaches the building.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on. Stay quiet. Let's go. Okay, keep moving. Stay together," Shane said quietly.

"Keep moving. Come on," Rick also said quietly.

"Shh," Jaqui said.

"Stick close to me Zach," Jacob instructed. Inside the CDC, Jenner's proximity alarm sounds. Stunned, he watches the group's approach via a security monitor.

"No," Jenner said.

"What is it?" Wu asked. Jenner didn't say anything. Wu went back to work. They reach the building which is locked and shuttered. Shane pounds on the door, no answer.

"There's nobody here," T said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled.

"Baby come on," Lori pleaded.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl yelled at Rick.

"Rick made the Call!" Jacob yelled.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl yelled.

"Just shut up. You hear? Shut up. Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end," Shane yelled.

"Where are we gonna go?" Jaqui asked.

"Oh shit! Raptors!" Jacob yelled. 5 raptors hearing the commotion, spotted the humans.

"Rick, we gotta go, now!" Jacob yelled.

"Fort Benning, Rick… Still an option," Shane said.

"Screw Fort Benning! We need to get out of here!" Jacob said.

"Come on, let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's go. Please," Shane pleaded to his friend. Rick sees the camera move.

"Everybody back to the cars. Let's go, now," Shane instructed.

"The camera… it moved," Rick said.

"You imagined it," Shane said.

"It moved. It moved," Rick said again.

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on," Shane pleaded.

"No, just go away," Jenner said silently.

"Man, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick," Shane said.

"God damnit Rick! There are Walkers and raptors everywhere! We need to leave!" Jacob yelled while shooting at the walkers and raptors. Rick slams on the shutters.

"Rick, there's nobody here!" Lori yelled. Rick ignored them.

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me," Rick said to the Camera. The raptors were getting closer.

"Everybody get back to the cars now!" Shane yelled.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left," Rick said to the camera.

"There's nobody here!" Lori said.

"Keep your eyes open. If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!" Rick yelled to the camera again.

"Come on, buddy, let's go. Let's go!" Shane yelled.

"Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick kept saying over and over until he started to tear up. As everyone was about to run to the cars, the doors to the compound opened up and blinded everyone with the light. Jenner had opened the doors.

**End**

**Season 1 is almost over! Please tell me what you think of the dinosaurs. I promise that more dinosaur action will be coming, and Dr. Grant will have his own chapter after the first season. I'm also planning on doing a preseason chapter for chapter 3 that will explain a lot of things. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: The CDC

**Chapter 5: The CDC**

**All dialouge aquired from and for all chapters that it was needed for From hypnoweb and walkingdeadscripts websites. Again, I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this. In this chapter, A very familiar JP character will surface. For the die hard fans, you probably know who it is if there's scientists involved! Thanks, and Enjoy.**

Episode starts with a flashback of Shane in the hospital trying to get Rick awake and out. Meanwhile, Armed men with gas masks running down the hallway. He tries to get a nurse's attention.

"Ma'am. Ma'am, please. Please, can you help me?" Shane pleaded.

"No! No!" She screamed. The Nurse panicked and ran down the Hallway where all the armed men and other people are.

"Check them all. Check them all," One man instructed. Shane then sees more armed men gunning down doctors and nurses in the hallway. After they all have been shot, one of the soldiers puts a bullet in each person's head. Behind one of the soldiers a double door opens. A walker comes through and grabs him. Startled, he starts firing off rounds into the ceiling, then more walkers come through and the group of soldiers is overwhelmed. Shane grabs a gurney and runs back to Rick's room.

"Okay. I'm gonna get you out of here, bud," Shane said to an unconscious Rick(he was shot before this all started). Shane tries to pick Rick up, but he can't. He hears foot steps coming from outside the room, and ducks behind the bed. A soldier steps in the room and stares at Rick. Before he can do anything, the soldier gets called out of the room.

"Come on, Corporal, move out!" A voice said. The soldier leaves the room.

"Listen to me. If you're gonna wake up, I need you to do it now. Okay? Now. Please, man, you just show me a sign, anything. Please Rick," Shane pleaded to his unconscious friend. Just then, a huge explosion came from outside. They were bombing the city! They were bombing the city to get rid of the dead! After the explosion, the power went out.

"The place is coming down! Fall back! All units fall back," A soldier's voice said. Shane puts his head to Rick's chest but cannot hear any sounds, so he decides to barricade him in the room with the gurney so the dead and soldiers can't get to him. Shane goes out the door, his gun out and ready. Shane looks behind him and sees walkers coming up the hallway toward him. Gunfire ahead of him, walkers behind him, Shane opens the door to Rick's room. Rick is still lying there as if he were dead. Shane points his gun at the walkers but doesn't fire. He covers his mouth with a towel, pulls the door closed and pushes the gurney up against Rick's door. He backs away from the walkers, pointing but not shooting his gun, turns and runs.

**(Intro)**

The group is just outside the C.D.C. still standing in the light from the open doorway.

"Daryl, you cover the back," Shane said.

"Hello? Hello," Rick called out.

"Close those doors. Watch for walkers and dinosaurs," Jacob said. The group enters and looks around at the lobby. It's completely empty.

"Hello?" Rick called out again. Just then, an unshaven man walks into the lobby with a cocked rifle.

"Anybody infected?" Jenner asked.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it," Rick said.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Jenner asked.

"A chance," Jacob said.

"That's asking an awful lot these days," Jenner said.

"We know," Rick said.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission," Jenner said.

"We can do that," Rick said.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed," Jenner said. They all run through the doors and follow Jenner into an elevator.

"VI, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here," Jenner spoke to the computer.

"Rick Grimes," Rick said, introducing himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner," he said.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough. Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you," Jenner said to Carl jokingly. Carl smiled at him. The elevator stops on another floor.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked.

"A little," Carol said.

"I know I am," Jacob said.

"Try not to think about it," Jenner said. The group comes to big room and they see only one other scientist working at a computer desk.

"VI, bring up the lights in the big room," Jenner said to the computer. The lights come up everywhere in the room. The other scientist had only been using a small desk lamp for his work.

"Welcome to Zone 5," Jenner said.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked.

"It's just the two of us. Speaking of which, Dr. Wu!" Jenner called over the other scientist.

"This is my associate, Dr. Henry Wu. The two of us are the only ones who stayed," Jenner explained. Hearing this name, Jacob immediately recognized the Chinese man.

"Wait. _The_ Henry Wu? From Jurassic Park?" Jacob asked.

"That's me," Wu said. Jacob was interrupted by Lori.

"What about the person you were speaking with? VI?" Lori asked.

"VI, say hello to our guests. Tell them… Welcome," Jenner instructed the computer.

"Hello, guests. Welcome," VI said.

"The two of us are all that's left. I'm sorry," Jenner said.

"Dr. Wu, take some of our guests for a blood sample," Jenner said. Wu nodded and took Jacob, Zach, Glenn and T Dog to get blood. Jenner took everyone else. A few minutes later, after T, Glenn and Zach and gotten their blood taken, it was Jacob's turn.

"Dr., you must know something about why there's dinosaurs running amok in the streets," Jacob said to Wu, still getting his blood taken.

"I'm aware of the situation. It's not good, that's for sure. John Hammond never should have played with nature," Wu said darkly.

"I...I agree doctor, but what happened?" Jacob asked.

"I honestly have no idea myself. It was Dr. Grant's idea to-" Wu cut himself off.

"His idea to what?" Jacob asked.

"It was his idea to... To release the dinosaurs into the open world," Wu said. Jacob was caught off guard. The one man, along with Malcom, that thought bringing the dinosaurs into the modern world was a bad idea, even on two of their own islands, was the one to release them into the world himself?

"What? Why the hell would he do that?!" Jacob asked.

"It's a long story. All I know was that Biosyn was planning to steal the dinosaur embryos for themselves. Again. I swear that's all I know. You'd have talk to Dr. Grant for the whole story. I try not to think about it. But who the hell knows we're he is now," Wu said. _Biosyn_. Jacob recognized that name. It was the same company that hired Nedry to steal the embryos in the original park. And now they had planned to do it again? Something didn't add up.

_"Why in the __**hell**__ would Dr. Grant do something like this? The world is already shitty enough!"_ Jacob thought to himself. He had to get to the bottom of this, whether he figured it out on his own, or found Dr. Grant somehow, he would figure it out.

"I don't understand!" Jacob said.

"I don't either. I don't think anyone does," he paused for a moment. "Wait, you were on Isla Sorna weren't you?" Wu asked.

"Yeah. I was," Jacob said.

"I'm sorry," Wu said.

"For what?" Jacob asked. Wu didn't say anything. A minute or so later, Jenner came in.

"Dinner time," Jenner said. The group goes into the dinning area and everyone, including Jenner, is seated at a large round table eating pasta and drinking wine. Everyone is laughing.

"Fine," Lori said, referring to the alcohol.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France," Dale said.

"Oh I wouldn't say a little! My French trip... Whew! Boy, did we get _hammered_! Drinkin' was the fun part, the hangover... Not so much. French teacher had us clean the entire hotel! Never touched a bottle of wine again," Jacob said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then," Lori said.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on," Rick said laughing. Dale hands him a glass with half an inch of wine in it.

"There you are, young lad," Dale said. Carl takes a quick sip, while everyone watches.

"Eww!" Carl said spitting out.

"That's my boy. That's my boy. Good boy," Lori said.

"Yuck. That tastes nasty," Carl said.

"Just you wait buddy. I thought the same thing it your age. And then France happened," Jacob said. Everyone laughed again, including Zach.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud," Shane said.

"Not you, Glenn," Daryl said.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get," Daryl said. As the laughing continues, Rick sees that Jenner isn't enjoying dinner. He taps his fork on his glass.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly," Rick said to everyone.

"He is more than just our host," T Dog said.

"He is our savior!" Jacob said, raising his glass.

"Hear hear!" Dale said, also raising his glass.

"Here's to you, Doc, booyah!" Daryl said.

"Let's not forget all the work that Dr. Wu has been doing either. Here's to you Wu!" Jacob said. Dr. Wu raised his glass to them.

"Hear, hear!" Everyone said.

"Thank you. Thank you, Doctors," Rick said.

"Booyah," T Dog said. Everyone Clinks their glasses. After everyone takes a drink, Shane stands up.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the Hell happened here, Docs? All the—the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane asked.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now," Rick said.

"Yeah man. Don't kill the mood," Jacob said.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move—supposed to find all the answers. Instead we found them. Found one man and damn intern, why?" Shane said.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted," Jenner explained.

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No. There were more of us. But when one of the scientists stumbled upon a dilophosaur nest, it all went down hill from there,"

"Dilophosaurus nest? Wait, you mean there's more dinosaurs in the basement?" Jacob asked.

"No. We took care of them. But, when the basement doors opened, they came flooding out. Killed everyone that hadn't already barricaded themselves in the big room." Wu explained.

"Jesus..." T Dog said.

"So, everybody that didn't get eaten by dinosaurs left?" Shane asked again.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They… opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time," Jenner said.

"You two didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good," Jenner said.

"Same for me. I was hoping to get to the bottom of this dinosaur thing," Wu said.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man," Glenn said to Shane. After dinner is over, Jenner shows the group to their rooms.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies—if you shower, go easy on the hot water," Jenner explained.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked.

"That's what the man said!" T dog said as the two men laughed.

"Rec room? Cool! Come on Carl and Sophia!" Zach exclaimed. Zach and the other two kids were about to run for the rec room when Jacob stopped him.

"Hold up mister. Where do you think your going?" Jacob asked.

"To the play room," Zach said.

"You should let me know where you're going first. After what Mr. Wu said about dinosaurs, I want you to be careful where you go. Just ask me next time, Okay?" Jacob said.

"Okay. I will. Sorry," Zach said.

"It's ok Zach. Go have fun," Jacob said. Zach nodded and followed Sophia and Carl to the rec room. Back in the rooms, everyone is enjoying the hot water. Lori stands under the running water, ecstatic, and Rick joins her. T-Dog lets the water run over his head in his shower while laughing and Glenn does the same. In his shower, Shane drinks straight from a whiskey bottle. Andrea sits in hers and cries. Jacob sits in his and lets the water run down his back while smiling. Dressed, Rick walks down the hallway, drinking from a bottle of wine. He smiles as he passes Jacob.

"Hey go easy on that officer Grimes," Jacob joked. Rick laughs and continues walking, so does Jacob. Dale passes Jacob in the hallway. They exchange hellos and continue walking. Dale turns to enter a shower but he stops when he hears Andrea inside the one across the hall.

She is crying and throwing up.

"That's it. That's it. Get it out. There you go," Dale said comforting her.

"Oh. Everything's gone," Andrea cried.

"It's always better going down than coming up, huh?" Dale said.

"I don't mean the wine, Dale. You know, it's over. There's nothing left. Don't you see that?" Andrea said staring at him.

"Oh, I—I see a—a chance to make a new start," Dale said.

"Oh my God, Dale. Dale, didn't you see the look on Jenner's face? Hear what I'm saying. There's nothing left. And now you've got dinosaurs running around! There's nothing left," Andrea cried. Rick and his bottle of wine join Jenner in the big room. Rick tries to lean against a console but instead he falls to the floor in a sitting position.

"You all—you all right?" Jenner asked. Wu shook his head and continued working. He didn't agree with letting everyone in. Except for maybe that kid that was on Isla Sorna.

"You don't know what it's like. Heh, heh, You don't know what it's like out there. You may think you do, but you don't. We'd have died out there. It was only a matter of time. There's too many of those things. Dinosaurs too. My—My boy…My—My wife, I never—I never told 'em what I really thought. I never even hinted, just—just kept it in. kept it in and kept us moving, you know. Just kept it in. Kept us..." Rick said in a driven state.

"It'll all be okay. It'll be okay," Jenner said. Back in the rec room, Carl and Sophia were playing chess and Zach was watching them. Carol was watching the kids and reading a book.

"Any good books?" Lori asked.

"Enough to keep us busy for years. All right. Come on, kids, it's bed time," Carol said.

"Baby, go say your prayers. I'm gonna browse a bit," Lori said. Carl nods and the other kids head to their rooms to go to sleep. After everyone else leaves, Shane comes in and him and Lori have another argument about Shane loving her. Shane gets too close to her and she scratches him. In anger, he walks out of the room, Lori crying. The next morning Rick walks to the table where others are having breakfast.

"Hello," Rick said.

"Morning," Dale said.

"Are you hung over? Mom said you'd be," Carl asked.

"Mom is right, Rick laughed.

"Mom has that annoying habit," Lori said.

"Eggs. Powdered, but—but I do 'em good," T dog said.

"Uuuggghh," Glenn moaned.

"I bet you can't tell," T-Dog joked. Dale laughs at Glenn's misery and T-Dog's teasing. Jacqui rubs Glenn's shoulders while T-Dog dishes out the eggs to all, including Glenn.

"Protein helps the hangover," T said.

"Damn right it does," Jacob chuckled. Rick holds up a bottle of aspirin.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked.

"Jenner and Wu," Lori said.

"They thought we could use it," Lori said.

"Thank you," Rick said.

"Some of us, at least," Lori said.

"Don't ever let me drink again," Glenn said. Shane comes in and they all see the scratches on his neck.

"What the Hell happened to you? Your neck?" T asked.

"I must have done it in my sleep," Shane said.

"Never seen you do that before," Rick said.

"Me neither. [Looking at Lori] Not like me at all," Shane said. Then, Jenner walked in the room.

"Morning," Jenner said.

"Hey Doc," Shane said.

"Doctor: I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing—" Dale said.

"But you will anyway," Jenner said.

"We didn't exactly come here for the food," Jacob said. Everyone gets up from breakfast and Jenner leads everyone into the big room with doctor Wu at his computer.

"Wu, bring up the playback of TS-19," Jenner said.

"Sure thing," Wu flips a switch and the screen lights up with a black and blue picture of a brain.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few," Jenner said. Jenner shows them how a person becomes a walker with a view of the brain. The main screen changes to show the upper shoulders and head of the subject. The screen skews to a horizontal view then increases the magnification. The image becomes more and more detailed. The magnification shows the Inside the skull. It appears to be lit with bright blue threads of energy and some areas are denser with light than others but there are lighted threads throughout the skull. The detail zooms in until the threads become closer and pulses of light can be distinguished.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life—experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you—the thing that makes you unique and human," Jenner explained.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl said. Wu explained in a way that Daryl could comprehend it.

"Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death," Wu explained.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil," Jenner said.

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected… and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, Scan forward to the first event," Jenner said sadly.

"Scanning to first event," VI said. The screen shows a message "Scanning Forward" The brain has lights still flickering in the outer areas but the center has become dark as if black roots were growing inside.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone," Jenner explained.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother.

"Yes," Carol said. Andrea starts to cry and Jenner notices,

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister," Lori said.

"[To Andrea]: I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is. [To VI] Scan to the second event," Jenner said.

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute… seven seconds," He paused slightly. A red glow flickers at the base of the brain. The rest remains dark. Random sparks shoot out into the larger area of the brain but no more lights grow.

"It restarts the brain?" Jacob asked.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving," Jenner explained.

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me," Jenner said, gesturing to the monitor.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark," Rick said.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part—that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct," Jenner said. The subject moves, its mouth opens and closes. The head moves side to side, the shoulders move as if the arms were being lifted. The barrel of a gun appears at the forehead pointing down. A bullet enters the brain and tears through the red cluster of embers. The brain goes completely dark, the subject stops moving.

"The hell was that?" Jacob asked.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea asked.

"VI, Power down the main screen and the workstations," Jenner instructed.

"Wait, I wanna know what I think a lot of us wanna know. Why are there dinosaurs running around in the streets?" Shane asked. Jenner was hesitant to show them, but Wu stepped in.

"VI, bring up, The Ingen project," Wu instructed.

"Loading Ingen project," VI said.

"What's Ingen?" Lori asked.

"The monsters responsible for this mess..." Jacob said. Everyone stared at him. Wu did too, with an enhanced gaze.

"No offense Wu, but ya know," Jacob said. Wu ignored him and booted up the program. On the screen, it showed a picture of a mosquito covered in tree sap. Wu then brings up a video, the same one used in Jurassic Park.

"Now this is a bit goofy, but it's perfect for you kids to understand," Wu said smiling. He brings up the video. The Jurassic Park Logo can be seen on the screen before the video starts. The video starts with a DNA strand explaining what it does.

"This'll explain it all," Wu said.

"A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing! And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find! We just had to know where to look!" The DNA said. The screen image changes from animated to a nature- photography look. It's an extreme close-up of a mosquito, its fangs suck the deep into some animals flesh, its body pulsing and engorging with blood it's drinking.

"Gross," Carl said. The DNA continued.

"A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs!"

"Where are you going with this?" Dale asked.

"Shh. Just watch," Jacob said.

"Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap," DNA explained. The video shows a mosquito stuck in sap, sliding down a tree in the sticky liquid.

"After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside," DNA said. Everyone continued watching, even Jenner. Most of this was new to him. A scientist on the screen bores into the Amber and uses a needle to extract the Mosquito's blood.

"This fossilized tree sap - which we call amber waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park's scientists came along!" DNA said.

"So the blood from the Mosquitos has DNA, right?" Rick asked.

"Precisely," Jacob said, keeping his eyes on the screen. The movie continued.

"Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and - -Bingo! Dino DNA," The film said. Everyone looked on in fascination, except for Jacob and Wu, since they knew most of this already.

"Whoa," said Glenn.

"A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes! If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire strand! It's that long! And since it's so old, it's full of holes! That's where our geneticists take over!" DNA said.

"Holes?" Shane asked.

"Since the DNA is so old, it's missing part of the genetic code needed to revive the dinosaur. Think of it as if you're building a bridge to cross the gaps in between a cliff. You can't do it with out the proper parts. If you don't have those parts, you may have to improvise," Wu explained. Shane nodded in acknowledgement.

"What do you do about those holes?" Jenner asked. Wu simply pointed to the screen and the film explained it.

"Thinking Machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes - - and Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence! Since most animal DNA is ninety percent identical, we use the complete DNA of a frog, to fill in the holes, and complete the code," DNA said.

"Makes sense," Jenner said.

"Also made a mess..." Jacob said. The film continued.

"Using unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs, the DNA is injected to make the dinosaur," DNA explained.

"That explains why those eggs were so damn big," Daryl said.

"Now, we can make a baby dinosaur," The film said. The film ended and Wu shut it off.

"So you're telling me, that a group of scientists made some knock of version of dinosaurs just make a quick buck?" Shane asked.

"Not just some group of scientists, but scientists who's work would rival that of the greatest minds in history. And then have everything they worked for, destroyed by a fat guy looking to make a bit of money..." Jacob said.

"None of this really explains why they're out in the open though," Andrea said.

"No one knows why. Some say that it was John Hammond's last wish," Wu said.

"John Hammond?" Glenn asked.

"He's the head of Ingen. The real genius behind it all. Very intelligent, nice guy, but stubborn and too sure of himself," Jacob said.

"I'd sure like to meet this guy and show him who'll be extinct next," Shane said.

"Good one," Glenn said. Before anyone else could say anything else, Jenner commanded VI to shut down the room.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked, forgetting about the dinosaurs and referring to the walker disease.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner listed.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jaqui said.

"There is that," Jenner said.

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere," Andrea said.

"I hope somebody knows how to get rid of the dinosaurs too," Zach said.

"So do I Zach," Jacob said to his brother.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Asked Carol.

"There may be some. People like us," Jenner said, referring to him and Wu.

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives—all of it. We've been in the dark for almost a month.

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea asked.

"Jesus," Jaqui said.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again," Daryl said. Dale looks at the clock on the wall that is counting down.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but…that clock—it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked.

"The basement generators—they run out of fuel," Jenner said.

"And then?" Rick asked. Jenner ignored the question and walked out of the room.

"Wu? What happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked.

"The facility will go into decontamination mode," Wu said.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked. Wu didn't say anything. Several of the group runs down stairs looking for the generators. Lights automatically come on as they enter the basement. When they get there, they find that the generators are almost empty. In Lori's room, the AC stops. Back in the big room, Jenner sits at a desk looking at a photograph of a beautiful woman.

"I did the best I could in the time that I had. I hope you'd be proud of that," he sighed to the photo.

"We always think there's gonna be more time..." He said to himself. The power starts to shut down.

"…Then it runs out," Dale is out in the hall, Lori is, too, so is Jacob. Jenner walks out a door and down the hall past them.

"Why is the air off?" Carol asked.

"And the lights in our room?" Lori asked. Daryl sticks his head out, he's still got a liquor bottle in his hand.

"What's going on? Why is everything turned off?" Daryl asked. Jenner takes the whiskey bottle from Daryl without slowing down.

"Energy is being prioritized," Jenner said.

"Air isn't a priority? What about lights?" Jacob asked.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down," Jenner said.

"Hey! Hey, what the Hell does that mean?" Daryl asked. Jenner keeps walking, everyone follows. Meanwhile, the power starts to shut down even more.

"Hey, man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Daryl asked, starting to panic. Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Shane come running to join them.

"You'd be surprised," Jenner said.

"Rick?" Lori called down the hallway in a worried state. He motions her to wait. Jenner walks down the stairs past Rick and the others and up the steps to the big room.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked worriedly.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule," Jenner explained. Jenner takes another drink from the bottle. He pauses at the steps that lead up to the work stations in the big room. Everyone has followed and is grouped around. Jenner hands the bottle to Daryl who angrily snatches it out of Jenner's hand.

"It was the French," Jenner said to Andrea.

"What?" She asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution," Jenner said.

"What happened?" Asked Jaqui.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner said, glancing over to Wu. Wu just shrugged.

"Let me tell you—" Shane was cut off by Rick.

"To Hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here _now_!" Rick said, about to head out the door. Before he could, and alarm started going off marking the 30 minute mark on the clock.

"What is that?" Jacob asked.

"What's that noise?" Carl also asked.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl asked. Jenner scans his badge and enters code into a security pad.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick," Shane said.

"Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Rick commanded.

"Let's go," T dog said to Jaqui.

"Come on!" Glenn yelled. Before anyone can do anything, the door to the big room shuts, trapping everyone inside.

"No. Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn yelled.

"We've hit 30 minutes. I'm recording," Jenner said.

"What? What are you recording?" Jacob asked. He didn't say anything.

"Man of few words aren't you?" Jacob said angrily. Carl runs to his mom and Zach runs to Jacob. Suddenly, Daryl makes a run at Jenner but Rick and Shane hold him down.

"Jenner, open it now!" Rick yelled.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner said. Rick turned to Wu.

"Wu, please. We're begging you," Rick said. Wu tried to get the doors opened as Jenner watched him feeling irritated.

"I can't get it I'm sorry. The system overrided everything. The doors, the controls, I can't do it. I'm sorry," Wu said.

"Open the damn doors!" Jacob yelled.

"Henry's right. That's something the computers control. Neither of us can do anything. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way," Jenner said.

"How the hell is this better? You're holding us against our will!" Jacob said.

"I didn't do anything. The computers did, I told you," Jenner said. Suddenly, Wu spoke up.

"They're right, Edwin. This is wrong and you know it. Look, I know that you lost everything in that lab and then some, but give them a chance," Wu said with sympathy.

"What happens in 28 minutes? Rick asked.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled at Jenner.

"What happens in 28 minutes?!" Rick yelled at Jenner. Suddenly, Jenner became hostile.

"You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner yelled. Everyone went quiet as he sat back down in his chair.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure—in a terrorist attack, for example—H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out," Jenner explained, more calmly.

"Um, w-what are H.I.T.s?" Jacob asked.

"VI, define," Jenner said. VI explains that HITs are the second most powerful nuclear weapon in the world, and that the power of the heat it emits is between 5,000-6,000 degrees.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain," Jenner said softly. Carol and Sophia start to cry.

"An end to sorrow, grief…regret. Everything," Jenner said.

"You'd let it all end? Just like that? Let all of us people who actually want to stick it out and live another day, you'd just let us die?"

"It's better this way, I promise," Jenner said.

"No. It's not!" Jacob said. A shatter of glass was heard on the floor as Daryl threw the bottle of whiskey.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl yelled. Shane runs at the door with a fire axe. T-Dog tosses one to Daryl. He catches it and they both try to destroy the door.

"You should've left well enough alone it would have been so much easier," Jenner said.

"Easier for who?!" Lori asked.

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short brutal life and an agonizing death and those prehistoric monsters chasing you everywhere you go. You, your sister. What was her name?" Jenner asked Andrea.

"Amy," Andrea said.

"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that what you really want for your wife and son?" Jenner asked Rick.

"I don't want this," Rick said. Daryl and T dog were hitting the door with axes and suddenly, Daryl goes for Jenner's head with the axe, but Rick and Shane hold him back.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here but somebody somewhere," Rick said.

"What part of 'Everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea asked.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event," Jenner said.

"Only if you choose to give up!" Jacob said.

"But giving up is so much easier right? That is not what I believe. Not for me, and certainly not for my brother!" Jacob said, pointing towards Zach.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here," Carol cried.

"Listen to them Edwin!" Wu yelled. Jenner ignored him.

"One tiny moment—a millisecond. No pain," Jenner said.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol cried again.

"None of us do!" Jacob yelled in agreement with Carol.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate just to hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner said. He talks to Carol and Jacob, but Jacqui seems to agree with what she hears. Shane gets angry and comes at him with a shotgun. He starts shooting the computers, but before he can hurt anyone, Rick stops him.

"I think you're lying," Rick said, catching his breath.

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?" Rick asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jenner said.

"It does matter. When everyone else ran, you stayed. Why?" Rick asked.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise. To her. My wife. Test subject 19. It was her. The real Einstein of this project." Jenner said, pointing to the screen. Jacob walks over to Jenner.

"I made a promise too. To my dad. To keep my brother safe, no matter what. And if I decide that even in a shitty world like this, I'm going to give up because the future looks bleak, That promise will have been broken, and me saving my brother, my only family left, will have been for nothing. So please let us have that chance that we asked for. Let us keep going. We're begging you," Jacob pleaded. Everyone looked on as he was speaking, and Jenner pondered this for a moment and waved his key card, opening the door.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled. Everyone starts to rush out the door, everyone except Jaqui. Wu gets up from his desk.

"Wu, are you coming? It sure as hell wouldn't hurt to have another dinosaur expert," Jacob asked. Wu nodded as he and Jacob and Zach ran out the door of the big room.

"There's your chance. Take it," Jenner said to Rick.

"I'm grateful," Rick said.

"There'll come a day when you won't be," Jenner said.

"Let's go!" Yelled Glenn. Before Rick leaves the room, Jenner pulls him in close and whispers something to him. Lori then runs back and drags Rick out.

"Keep moving! We've only got four minutes!" Jacob yelled. T-Dog is leading Jacqui.

"Let's go! Let's go," T Dog said.

"No no. I'm staying. I'm staying, sweetie," Jaqui said to him.

"That's insane!" T Dog yelled.

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in the long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue. And no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out," Jaqui said. Everyone stops when they hear T-Dog yelling at Jacqui. She says this last to all of them. Jacqui pushes T-Dog away. Andrea decides she's going to stay and Dale tries to convince her otherwise. When she tells him to go, he stays. At the last minute, she and Dale decide to get out. Meanwhile, the rest of the group is trying to bust out of the CDC. They were trying to bust the doors open by banging on them.

"Get them doors open!" Daryl yelled.

"It doesn't work!" Glenn yelled. They tried the keypad next to the door, but nothing happens.

"Electricity's out! That won't work!" Jacob said. T-Dog makes a run at the window with a chair.

"Look out!" T Dog yelled. Still no use. Shane tries to shoot the window, but to no avail. Carol reaches in her bag.

"Rick, I have something that might help," Carol said.

"I don't think a nail file is gonna do it," Shane said sarcastically. She just ignored him. Carol hands Rick the grenade he found at the start of the apocalypse. Rick pulls the cord on the grenade.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Jacob yelled

"Get down!" Daryl yelled. Rick jumped to cover as he left the grenade by the window. The window shatters and everyone runs for the vehicles. Outside, the raptors and walkers are waiting for them. Everybody is shooting at the dinosaurs and walkers while running back to the vehicles. In the distance, Jacob sees the dilophosauruses that Wu was talking about(Wu did get out by the way).

"Shit, Dilos! Run! Don't shoot! Just run!" Jacob said. Nobody argued, they just ran as fast as they could, with Raptors and Dilos right on their tails. Luckily, everyone makes it to the vehicles. Dale and Andrea jump out of the building. Thankfully, the dinosaurs don't pay attention to them because while going after the humans, each pack(raptors and Dilos), began fighting each other.

**Inside CDC**

Jenner and Jacqui watch them on the monitor.

"They got out," Jenner said smiling. Back inside Jenner and Jacqui share a smile. Andrea and Dale run for the R.V. Rick checks his watch. In the big room the clock counts down to less than ten seconds. Jacqui takes Jenner's hand and they spend their last moments looking into each others eyes.

Back outside

"Dale, get down! Down!" Lori yelled across the walker filled field. Dale and Andrea quickly jumped behind sandbags to avoid getting caught in the explosion.

"Get back! Everybody down! Down!" Rick yelled. T-dog, Shane, everyone ducks down in their vehicle. A huge fireball builds up inside the C.D.C. building until it fills the entire place. The heat blasts out the windows, setting fire to everything around it, exploding tanks, cars, trucks, everything it touches. The explosion expands until the roof disintegrates and the building implodes on itself. Glenn, Rick, Lori and Carl get up from the R.V. floor and see the remains. Dale peers over the sand bag wall. T-Dog rises up from his seat. Carol and Sophia look up from the Cherokee, Daryl from his truck, Jacob, Wu and Zach from the Van. The explosion scares the dinosaurs off into the city somewhere and attracts the walkers to it. Dale and Andrea run for the RV from the sandbags and Glenn let's them in.

"Get in, get in, get in!" He said, rushing them inside. Lori is speechless at the destruction. Andrea sits down, crying and gives Dale a look of anger. Dale looks back at her but has to look away, sorry for the grief she feels. Rick drives the R.V. away, and looks shaken. Lori sees this and gets scared. Rick looks at her, collects himself and concentrates on driving, determined. Zach looks at Jacob with tears in his eyes. He gives him a rub on the shoulder letting him know it'll be ok. Jacob looks in the back seat and sees Wu staring sadly at the burning CDC while Jacob drives away, knowing his only colleague to cure this thing, is dead. The six cars turn around and drive back up the road they'd come down on, and look for somewhere, where the can find a glimpse of hope.

**End**.

**Wow! Finally done. This one took me quite a while. About three days or so. I hope you enjoyed season 1 of The Jurassic Dead. I plan to do season 2 very soon, and I can conform the next Chapter will be about Dr. Grant and possibly some other JP characters. It will most likely explore his backstory and how he ended up in the walker apocalypse. How the dinosaurs got there though, will be explained later. I promise. More Dino action as well! Thanks for reading and your growing support! Again, reviews much appreciated! **

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7:Doctor Grant's Prolouge

**Chapter 7: Doctor Grant's Prologue**

**(Flashback)**

Dr. Alan Grant was about to make his presentation at one of his last fundraising conventions to the group of young paleontologists in the audience of the auditorium. He couldn't stop thinking about his dinner with Ellie yesterday evening. It had been almost two years since they stopped seeing each other. After Jurassic Park, they started to grow apart. Alan was busy with his fossils, and Ellie wanted a family. It just didn't work out. Speaking of Jurassic park, the two of them discussed raptors at dinner. Something Ellie wasn't fond of. Grant's thoughts were interrupted by the museum curator.

"Dr. Grant, you're on," She said. Grant parted the curtains and walked out onto the stage where all of the raptor displays were. The audience got quiet when he walked on stage, Jacob among them.

"Good afternoon everyone. For those of you who may not know me, I am Dr. Alan Grant. You may have heard of me for the maiasaura discovery along with the extremely intelligent Jack Horner, who also happens to be a good friend of mine," Grant said. The audience stared blankly while some shook their heads.

"Or you may have heard of me as the paleontologist that traveled to Jurassic Park," he said. At this, the audience perked their heads up.

"Let's get right down to business here. Today we will be talking about velociraptors. Also known as 'The Swift Seizer.' Velociraptors were very intelligent creatures, though very vicious. I have been studying raptors since I became a paleontologist nearly twenty years ago. And I can tell you, that I have enjoyed every minute of it," Grant spoke aloud. Some audience members were intrigued, like Jacob, while others seemed bored, only here to hear about Jurassic Park. Dr. Grant continued his presentation for quite some time. He talked about time periods of Raptors, raptor anatomies, food, etc. He did not once mention the events of Jurassic Park. Dr. Grant was about to finish up his presentation.

"It is through the study of the anterior chamber in multiple specimens, that we can determine the exciting correlation between the upper palate and the larynx. This lets us theorize-theorize, mind you, that the raptor was capable of sophisticated vocalizations, which would have been a tremendous evolutionary advantage. Raptors were fierce, intelligent, and socially sophisticated. They were able to hunt in numbers and coordinate their efforts. Were it not for the cataclysmic events that overtook them, it's entirely possible that raptors rather than humans, would have become the dominant species on this planet. I hope this has been of interest; it certainly excites us as paleontologists. There is much, much more to discover. That is why we continue to need, and ask for, your support. Thank you," Only a few claps in the audience could be heard, among them Jacob, yet again. The curator started to clap, which encouraged everyone in the audience to do the same.

"Thank you very much Dr. Grant. Now, does anyone have a question?" She asked the whole audience. Nearly the entire room was filled with hands in the air.

"Does anyone have a question that does not relate to Jurassic Park?" More than half the room dropped their hands.

_"That's what I figured,"_ he thought.

"Or the incident in San Diego? Which I, did not witness," More hands dropped, until only a few people had their hands raised. Jacob raised his hand, and Dr. Grant picked him.

"Yes, you young man," Grant said.

"Now, I have a question regarding the communication between raptors. Did they have different sounds for each way of communicating? For example, if there was food near by, or a mating call?" Jacob asked.

_"Finally! A decent question!"_ Grant thought to himself.

"That is an excellent question, and the answer would most likely be yes. Let's take your example. If there was food nearby, the sound might be something like a high pitched growl that would call in the other raptors in the pack. A mating call on the other hand, would be more of a low pitched, playful squeak, as you can imagine. Or even a danger call may sound something like a low pitched trumpet. Again, great question," Grant explained while looking at Jacob. Jacob was ecstatic! He actually got to talk to the famous Alan Grant. Grant pointed to another man in the audience.

"Yes, sir," Grant said, pointing to the man.

"Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn't all this conjecture kind of moot? I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decide how to handle that second island, scientists will just go in and look for themselves," the man said. Grant retaliated mildly.

"Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What's left of them is fossilized in the rocks. And it is in the rock where _real_ scientists make _real_ discoveries. Now what John Hammond, and InGen did at Jurassic Park, is create genetically engineered theme-park monsters. Nothing more, and nothing less," Grant said. Suddenly, another student spoke up.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't wanna get on to Isla Sorna and study them if you had the chance?" She asked.

"No force, on Earth or Heaven, could get me on that island," But one force did. Money. He needed it for his dig site. Grant felt so stupid that he actually let Mr. Kirby convince him into going to Isla Sorna.

**(End Flashback)**

About a week before the apocalypse after getting back from Isla Sorna, Alan Grant with his new assistant, Billy Brennan, along with Ian Malcolm, Lex and Tim Murphy, and Ellie Sattler, were seated next to John Hammond's hospital bed in his home, as he lay dying. Lex and Tim were both crying at the site of their dying Grandfather, and were escorted out of the room by Hammond's butler. Hammond spoke to each of the adults in the room.

"Well, here we are. My most trusted assets stand before me," Hammond said in a weak voice.

"Of course, John. Why wouldn't we be?" Ellie said.

"After all the horror I put you through on Isla Nublar, you still come before me," Hammond said.

"We may not have agreed with it John, but as you said yourself, your scientists have done amazing things that no one in the world could even compare to," Malcolm said.

"Besides, you need someone to support you, even when everyone in the world thinks what you did was insane. We may have at first, but looking back on it, what you did amazed all of us, John. I couldn't believe it myself. It was overwhelming, John," Ellie said, giving him a smile.

"You may have put us all out of a job, but you did a damn good job at doing it," Alan Joked. John chuckled a bit and started to cough. Ellie lifted his head and gave him a sip of water.

"I need to ask you all a favor, though it may sound insane," Hammond said.

"Promise me, you won't let anyone lay a single hand on the remaining embryos. My life's work is in those embryos. Please. If worst comes to worst, and they have been stolen, or are going to be, release them. Please," Hammond said, in another weak voice.

"John, I don't-" Malcolm was cut off by Ellie.

"Of course, John," She said.

"Thank you... Thank you..." Hammond started to fall asleep, and everyone knew he wouldn't wake up. Nobody said anything except for Billy.

"It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Hammond," Billy said.

"Thank you my boy. Promise me, you'll take good care of Dr. Grant?" Hammond said, slowly departing.

"I promise," Billy said smiling at Alan. Everyone said their goodbyes to Hammond and everyone left the room. Except Alan because Hammond stopped him.

"Dr. Grant," Hammond said weakly. Alan walked over to his bedside.

"Yes?" Alan asked. Hammond whispered something in his ear, and Alan's face turned pale.

"Please. Promise me," Hammond said. Alan said nothing, gave Mr. Hammond one final handshake, and Hammond pulled him in close and gave him a laying down hug.

"Thank you Alan... For everything. And I'm sorry for everything," Hammond said, getting weaker.

"No apology necessary Mr. Hammond," Alan said, smiling. Hammond smiled back and Alan walked out. Malcolm and Ellie were comforting the two grandkids.

"I think you should go see your grandfather, kids. He wants to see you," Malcolm said. Lex and Tim both nodded sadly, tears still in their eyes. When the kids were gone, Alan told Ellie, Billy and Ian what Hammond had whispered to him.

"What?" Malcolm asked, perplexed.

"That's crazy! After what we saw on site B?! Is he crazy?" Billy said.

"Why would he do that?" Ellie said.

"I don't know. But what I do know, is that we have to keep those embryos out of the wrong hands. Biosyn specifically," Alan said. Malcolm shook his head.

"This is a bad idea and we all know it. I'm still not sure why we're going through with this," Malcolm said.

"Because John asked us too. If they're underground, it'll be hard for them to escape anyway," Ellie said.

"Yeah but-" Malcolm was cutoff yet again. The two grandkids came out sobbing.

"H-He's gone!" Lex said. The two siblings cradled each other and kept crying. Ellie even started to tear up. Then, everyone in the room except for Billy, gave the kids a big group hug, mourning their brilliant grandfather. Billy stood awkwardly in the corner.

"What do you think you're doing? Get over here. You've met the big man, you're part of this family now. Come on," Ellie said. Billy hesitated a bit, and then joined in on the hug. The kids kept crying.

"Your grandfather was a brilliant, brilliant man kids. Smartest man I've ever met. Don't ever forget that," Grant said, still hugging them. Both kids nodded and they stopped hugging. The kids' mother went in to see her father. She came out crying, and left with her kids, hugging the scientists again.

_"Brilliant man,"_

**(During apocalypse, but before Rick's camp deaths)**

Dr. Grant sat in the rickety wooden chair in the large warehouse on the outskirts of Georgia. He was unable to make the plane ride home since they shut down the airports because of this disease. There wasn't much to entertain yourself these days. He was reading the last of the books that his group had found in an abandoned library. Unfortunately, it was Dr. Malcolm's book on chaos.

_"Chaos this, chaos that,"_ Grant thought to himself.

_"He's too high on himself. Just like Eric said," _He wondered how Malcolm was doing. It has been almost two weeks since he heard from him at the other "outpost." He heard footsteps coming from the lower floor, coming up the stairs. Billy walked in.

"Dr. Grant? Harding says it happened again," Billy said. A walker had gotten into one of the holding pens where the infants were. Grant grabbed his pick axe(ironically) and went to the lower floor. Billy distracted the walker while Alan plunged the pick axe into its head. The two then walked back up stairs.

"These things are worse than than the dinosaurs," Grant said.

"Tell me about it. At least if you get bit by a dinosaur, you don't turn into one," a voice said.

"Thank God, you're alright," Grant said to the photographer, Nick Van Owen.

"Find anything good?" Billy asked him.

"Just a few can of beans, a few bottles and some rancid meat at an old deer cooler. Figure we can eat the beans, but we oughta give the meat to the carnivores," Nick said.

"My thoughts exactly. Can't believe we actually went through with this business," Grant said. Both of the men agreed.

"Where's Harding?" Grant asked.

"He's tending to the raptor infant with broken foot. He doesn't want it to attract any attention from the outside," Nick said.

"Any gas for the generators?" Billy asked.

"Only a few half full. The nearest gas station is twelve miles from here," Nick said.

"More importantly, did you find Ellie?" Grant asked. Nick shook his head sadly. Grant sighed.

"I'm sure she's out there somewhere. Helping people is my guess. Just like she always does. That's the kind of person she is," Grant said sadly, but with a small smile on his face. The last member of their group, Nima, came in.

"I've got food," Nima said.

"Hope you had better luck than I did," Nick said. Nima pulled out a huge bag fruit, bread and cheese.

"Good God! Where'd you find all that?" Billy asked.

"Italiano place a few miles down the road. I left some food there in case we ever wanna go back. Besides, this is all I could carry," She said.

"Nice work Nima," Grant said. Nima smiled at him as Harding came up the stairs.

"What's new Gerry?" Nima asked.

"You want the good news, or the bad news?" Gerry asked.

"How about the good news first," Nima said.

"Good news is, we've got about a month's worth of fuel for the generators to keep the fences up," Gerry said.

"Guess you found more gas than you thought, Nick," Grant said. Nick shrugged.

"What's the bad news?" Asked Billy.

"Bad news is, the dinosaurs are getting much bigger. These small fences won't keep them in for much longer. If this keeps up, we might have to release them," Gerry said.

"We all know that that is _not_ an option," Grant said.

"We don't _have_ a lot of options Alan. It's either that, or we kill them," Harding said.

"That won't really work either," Grant said.

"Why not?" Nima asked.

"Think about it. They'll just keep breeding and breeding, so that no matter how many we kill, more will just hatch everyday, and the cycle will continue. And I made a promise to John Hammond that we would keep his life's work safe. And that's what I plan to do," Grant said.

"What about them all being female? Wasn't that a factor?" Nick asked. Grant explained to him that frog DNA implemented in their genes, may have caused some of the dinosaurs to simultaneously change sex, which explains their ability to breed.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do. Sooner or later, we're all gonna have to make a decision on what to do," Harding said.

"It's getting late everyone. Maybe we should sleep on this and decide in the morning. Besides, I think we're all tired," Grant said.

"Who'll take first watch?" Billy asked.

"I've got it. Don't worry," Grant said. While everyone else went to sleep, Grant stood outside, watching for walkers, and watching over the Juvenile Dinosaurs in their pens. He threw some of the rancid meat to the raptors and the infant T-Rex, while he watched the small triceratops family grazing.

_"Almost forgot the beauty of these things_," he thought. He was right. Though they may be vicious and mean and huge, they were just doing what everyone in the group was: surviving.

They truly were a sight to be hold. Though John Hammond may have had the idea that bringing dinosaurs back from the dead was a good thing, which it wasn't, he still managed to capture that beauty even through all of the death and viciousness.

Little did Grant and his group know, they would be affecting the survivors of a very familiar group later on...

**End**.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm sure most of you recognized the JP characters. I know that Nima is a game character, but I was running out of people to put in Dr. Grant's group. I can confirm that Malcolm is alive and he will appear in later chapters, possibly a later season. I hope to start season 2 soon, so please drop a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Sorry for taking so long to upload this, I've just been really busy with school and haven't had a lot of time. Thanks again!**


	9. Update

**Hello everyone! I promise I'm working on the next chapter. I've just been so busy with school that I haven't had time to write. Now that it's vacation, I'll have plenty of time! I plan to upload the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. It will include a very large dinosaur. That's all I can say at this point. Thanks again for reading! Everyone have a great thanksgiving!**


	10. Update 2

**Sorry all! I know I said that I'd have the chapters uploaded two days ago, but I lost power due to the snow storm up here in New England, and was unable to charge my iPad. I hope to have the next chapter uploaded in the coming week. Keep in mind that it will be another story, as I'm doing separate stories for each season. I wanted to ask: what do you all think of Jacob as a character? Is he good with the group, or too soft for them, or as one of the only Dino experts in the group, will he keep them alive? Thanks again, and sorry for the delay.**


	11. Yet another update

**Everyone, I sincerely apologize I haven't uploaded the next chapter. Over thanksgiving I got sick and was unable to write. I promise to have it up soon. Thank you for your paitience! **


	12. My apologies

Everyone, I sincerely apologize for not havig season 2 up yet. My chapter didn't save when I last wrote it because my system died. I hope to have it up soon. Note that I am also working on a Ruby and Sapphire story based on the pokemon Origins style, as I got a bit demotivated with this story after seeeing the season 5 midseason finale and my story getting partially deleted, but now I hope to be nack to it! Thanks again!


	13. Nearly there!

Episode 1 of season 2 is nearly complete! I apologize yet again for the long wait. Hope you all had a merry christmas!


	14. Finally here!

Season 2 is finally here! Head over to my page if you wanna check it out! Thanks and enjoy.


End file.
